A Pursuit Of Love
by Tears like Crystals
Summary: [COMPLETE] She’d already had her fair share of broken hearts. So, she decided to move on, and find her own happily ever after. MxKxK Rated T for safety. Originally The Pursuit Of Happiness.
1. Not Entirely There

Hi, since I suck at writing Naruto stories, I'll try my hand at Kamichama Karin multi-chaptered stories.

Title: The Pursuit Of Happiness

Type: Multi-chaptered

Chapter: 1

Chapter Title: Not Entirely There

Pairings: MicchixKarinxKazune, eventually KarinxKazune

Summary: She'd already had her fair share of broken hearts. So, she decided to move on, and find her own happiness. MxKxK

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply here and throughout the chapters!

Legend:

Flashback or Thoughts 

"Talk"

'Think'

**NOTE: This is after book 5, and the other books do not apply here.**

Enjoy!

* * *

'_I…I can't win.' She thought to herself._

'_What am I supposed to do? I can't win against Himeka-chan. But I guess I always knew that. Besides…Kazune-kun and I might be…Shoot. I've already had my fair share of broken hearts lately.' She stared helplessly into the sky, the wind billowing her pigtails around her, and the leaves scudded across the ground and sky._

* * *

She was just your average girl, trying her best in school. Her friends, Kazune and Himeka, she had been avoiding lately. But she knew she was bound to have to face them again. 

Karin inwardly groaned at this. She was so unhappy. First, her Kirika-senpai was a girl, then Kazune and Himeka like each other, well, from her POV that is. But what was she left with?

A stolen first kiss.

She sighed, quite unhappy with how the day had turned out.

"Top of the morning, Hanazono-san!" Micchi piped cheerily to the silent, brooding girl.

"…" Karin couldn't explain it, Micchi was such a slippery character. First, he kisses her, than acts like nothing happened!

She felt her heart quicken at this. She blinked, the warm spread of a blush across her cheeks.

"Good morning, Micchi." She replied, gloomily.

The classroom was empty, only Micchi and Karin were there. The day was early, and Kazune and Himeka were surely waking up now, to a note that Karin had left early.

"Huh? Why so gloomy, love?" Micchi watched her curiously.

She sighed. "I-I don't know…" She sniffed, before breaking out into a pitiful series of wails. Tears streaked hot and fast down her cheeks, as she continually sobbed, before slumping into the arms of Micchi.

"W-whoa, Hanazono-san! Here…" He pressed a hanky to her face, trying to calm down her wails, as he did once on that park day during the play. Her body shook, but they slowly calmed down as the two sat on the floor. She leaned into Micchi, her eyes closed, tears hanging off of her delicate lashes.

"Now, what's wrong Hanazono-san?"

Sniffling a few times first, Karin replied. "W-well…I don't know. It just seems like…I won't ever find someone for me."

At Micchi's confused face, she added, "My heart has been broken so many times, I don't know if I can handle much more." She sighed somberly, before nuzzling her face into the hanky.

"Ah…" He replied lamely, one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Karin felt her heart begin to pound, faster and faster until she thought the room could have been spinning. She took deep breathes in, trying to calm her racing pulse.

It worked…slightly.

Micchi watched Karin carefully, eyeing her still body leaning against him.

'Hmm…' He watched as she took in deep breaths, her body stilled against his. He grinned. He could probably help Kazune realized his feelings toward Karin. He wouldn't mind getting closer to Karin, making Kujyou-kun jealous.

"Micchi?" She blinked, tears still clinging to her lashes. "Why are you grinning like that?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No reason, love!" He smiled, a genuine smile, and Karin took his word for it.

"Good morning!" Yuuki practically sang out, as he stepped into the room. He stared at Karin and Micchi. Karin suddenly pushed Micchi away, standing up quickly.

"…Did I interrupt something?"

"Yuuki! I told you not to barge into there!" Miyon yelled at the poor boy.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't think anyone would be here!" Yuuki grinned sheepishly at Miyon, whose hands were on her hips and her face leaned into his. He blushed, before stepping back slightly.

Karin giggled at this, noticing Yuuki's blush. Poor Miyon…she knew Miyon would miss Yuuki deeply when he left for a different school. (Was this mentioned somewhere? It was like, a scholarship or something I cannot remember… Oh well!)

"Morning, Sakurai-kun." Micchi acknowledged Yuuki, with a nod of his head.

"Karin-Chan? Are you okay? Your eyes are red…" Miyon studied Karin's face carefully.

"I'm fine!" Karin pulled her hands in front of her chest, waving them as she shook her head in denial.

"Okay…" Miyon replied, suspicious.

Suddenly, they all heard the gates open and the soon, students started to pour in. Miyon and Yuuki left to go greet more people. They all wore the standard clothing, without the usual black, long sleeves. (They're wearing the uniforms from book 5.) Karin looked outside, and noticed Himeka and Kazune coming in. She winced, and her heart clenched at the two. Micchi stepped next to Karin.

"It'll be alright, Hanazono-san." Micchi smiled, hands in his pockets, before walking out of the room.

She was alone. Karin shook her head wildly, her pigtails flying and slapping her face.

'I have to get over him. I have to! If I don't… I won't ever find happiness.' Her face was determined, as she stared into the sky again. 'I'll…I'll just find my own happiness.' That was it, her decision was solid and she'd stick to it. She'd just have to find her own happiness, and she had a hunch it might have dealt with Nishikiori Micchi.

* * *

Kazune walked through the school gates, pondering about the abrupt and early leave of Karin Hanazono. He stared forward, as Himeka walked along beside him. 

"I wonder if Karin-Chan is already here…?" Himeka pondered out loud.

Kazune was silent, wondering the same thing.

He suddenly spotted Karin at the classroom window, staring into the sky. Her face was soft, gentle, until it grew hard and determined. He was confused, what was that all about?

"There she is." He replied, pointing toward the window.

"Ah! I see her…"

"Himeka-Chan!" They heard Miyon cry out.

"Miyon-Chan?" Himeka tilted her head slightly, confused.

Miyon dragged along Yuuki, clutching him by his wrist.

"A-ah! Miyon, please slow down!" Yuuki was sweat dropping heavily by then, as he was dragged by the ever-faithful Miyon.

"Himeka, Himeka, Himeka!" Miyon and Yuuki stood by Himeka and Kazune. She panted for breath, before crying out, "I think Karin was upset earlier!"

Startled, Kazune watched Miyon.

"What? Why?" Himeka sounded worried, and even more confused then before.

"Well, Yuuki-kun barged in on Karin and Micchi—"

"Wait, Nishikiori-kun?" Kazune watched them, baffled, anger slowly spreading through his veins. "What did he do to Karin--?"

Miyon cut him off. "But that's the thing, he didn't! He was comforting her, and it was cute I have to admit…." Miyon blinked and put on a thoughtful expression.

"Back to Nishikiori." Kazune replied, impatiently.

"Yes, are you sure there was something wrong with Karin-Chan?" Himeka watched them.

"Well, her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tears on her eye lashes! Nishikiori-kun gave Karin a hanky, I know it!" Miyon declared, nodding furiously.

Kazune walked away from the three, towards the school and the classroom.

"Kazune-Chan…?" He heard Himeka call out hesitantly.

He ignored her, as he continued to walk through the winding hallways. He turned the corner and smashed straight into the one person they were talking about earlier.

The one and only Nishikiori Micchi.

"Hello, Kujyou-kun!" He replied jollily, while grinning.

Kazune opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Micchi.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now, I have to go find Hanazono-san!" Micchi smiled, waved, before walking off.

Kazune stared right at Micchi's back, his eyes wide.

He glared. 'I'll find her first, and find out just what's happening.' He turned on his heel and stalked off to the classroom.

* * *

Karin took a shaky breath in, before staring at the chalkboard, her chin in her hands. She blinked when she saw Kazune come in. 

'Oh no! Time for plan B… FLEE!' She panicked, and tried to slink behind her book bag that was standing up straight on her desk. 'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't--!'

"Hello, Karin-Chan." He started, smoothly. His arms were crossed, and he was watching her, one eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

'…Well, that was a lost cause.'

"Oh. Um, nothing really." She lied through her teeth, giving a fake smile.

His eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth, but again was interrupted.

"Oh, well, lookie here! I have to go find Micchi. Well, see ya!" She quickly said, before rushing out of the classroom.

Kazune stared helplessly. His eyes softened sadly a bit, before he went to go sit down.

'Smooth, Karin, smooth!' She scolded herself, as she walked quickly down the halls. She panted as she stopped in an empty girls bathroom, clutching the sink. Tears slowly slipped out of her eyes, hanging onto her eyelashes before plopping into the sink. She gasped, and tried to contain herself. She rubbed her eyes, before reaching into her pocket and grabbing the hanky Micchi had given her. She wiped her eyes, before realizing that she still had his hanky! She smiled slightly at this, happy that he had been such a good friend.

'Maybe…' She thought slowly.

'…I'd better go return this to him.' She sighed inwardly, not wanting to finish the thought she had started before. She took one last look at herself, before walking out of the bathroom to find Micchi.

Karin wandered the halls before first period, and decided it was hopeless. She returned to her classroom, the room was bustling with students running around, gossiping and sitting at their desks. She returned to her desk, unnoticed by anyone. She couldn't help but praise God in relief. She would just wait until she saw Micchi at first period. The bell rang, and students returned to their seats.

"Psst, Hanazono-san!" Micchi whispered to her.

"Ah, hi Micchi. I've been looking around for you." She smiled at the boy, before pulling out a neatly folded hanky out of her pocket. "I forgot to give it back." She handed it to him, but he simply shook his head.

"Consider it a gift, Hanazono-san. You need it more than me." He smiled at her, before turning back to the teacher. Karin blinked, before smiling, a slow blush spreading on her cheeks, and she pocketed the hanky. Kazune, from his desk, watched as Micchi and Karin whispered to each other frequently, and Karin blushing cutely from certain things Micchi would whisper. He couldn't help but get frustrated at this, although he had no idea why.

He'd just have to wait it out, and watch Karin.

Nishikiori Micchi was a slippery one, that indeed.

Of course, Kazune didn't know this would help out later with Karin.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for next chapter… 


	2. An Infatuation?

Be amazed, everyone! For I… have updated! (Collective gasp) Yeah, okay, here it is, crimsonwings10 chapter 2… And FYI, this will end up being a Kazune/Karin story… hardy har har! LOL well yeah, enjoy chapter two

Title: The Pursuit Of Happiness

Chapter: 2

Chapter Title: An Infatuation…?

Legend: Eh, I'm too lazy to explain everything.

Enjoy

**NOTE: THIS ONLY APPLIES TO BOOK 5, SOME MENTIONS OF BOOK 6 WILL BE PRESENT, BUT OTHER THAN THAT IT WILL MOST LIKELY NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH BOOK 6.**

* * *

The school bell rang violently as the students poured out the front gates of school. Everyone was in a rush to get away, but Karin walked slowly, thinking to herself. She couldn't help but give a small squeal and blush vividly as she thought about Micchi. Maybe he was slippery, maybe he was crazy, but he seemed to be perfect in Karin's eyes. His eyes… She paused. She couldn't help but wonder if he would stay with them... 

Karin squealed even more and rushed off towards the house. She had to ask someone, and someone would be Kazune. How exactly was she going to face him...?

* * *

"Welcome home, Karin-Chan" Shi-chan cried, before jumping into Karin's arms. 

"Hi, Shi-chan!" Karin replied cheerily. Her mood had brightened dramatically since this morning, obviously, from someone… (Coughs)

"I wonder…" Karin started, before pausing and staring into space.

"Welcome home, Karin!" Himeka greeted, smiling, her face masking her curiosity. She couldn't help but wonder what was her relationship with Micchi.

"Karin." Kazune greeted curtly, watching Karin intensely. Karin was smiling cheerfully, but she was about ready to crack under the tension in the room.

"U-um, Kazune-kun, is Micchi going to stay with us?" She questioned, quite timidly and hesitantly.

Kazune contained himself from snapping at her. "…We'll have to talk to him first." He mumbled to her, and stalked off to the basement.

Karin blinked, but couldn't help and internally sigh with relief.

"Karin-chan, I'm going to be blunt with you." Karin glanced at a very serious Himeka.

"Uh, yes?" Karin looked at Himeka confused.

"What's your relationship with Micchi?" Himeka stared at Karin.

There was an awkward silence.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK! A SPIDER!" Himeka squealed and turned around to where Karin was pointing.

"Mr. Spider?" She questioned, glancing around while Karin fled, a trail of smoke behind her.

She slammed the door to her room.

'What is my relationship with Micchi…?'

She sighed.

'It's more like, what are my feelings on him…?' She stared helplessly at the ceiling, like she did outside that early day.

"Well, at least now Himeka has a clean shot at Kazune…without me bothering them." Karin mumbled sadly to herself.

Shi-chan just watched her silently from the corner of the room; she stared and watched Karin's sluggish movements to her bed.

Karin collapsed on her bed tiredly, dropping her book bag to the floor.

'Micchi…' She thought no more, falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Kazune leaned against the table, open books all around them. 

'Karin…' He paused. 'And Micchi…?' He couldn't help but get angry with this, for reasons unknown. Just what was their relationship? What Miyon had said was bugging him, did Karin really have feelings for him?

…He'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

Karin woke up abruptly, seeing as the sky was turning a pinkish, orange color. The sun was slowly fading behind the horizon as the moon began to shine brighter; it's radiance shining out the dark night sky. 

Karin rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"How long have I been out for…?" She rubbed one eye while looking at the alarm clock on her bedside.

"WHAT THE-!? EIGHT O'CLOCK!?" She gaped at her clock, obviously realizing she had been sleeping for quite a long time.

Her clothes felt stiff on her, as she quickly threw off her uniform in preference to a pair of jeans and a plain red shirt with a white corset like design over it. She yawned, before slipping on some slippers and peeping her head out her room.

"Karin." She squeaked, looking behind her, only to see Kazune standing behind her.

"Y-yes, Kazune-kun?" She stuttered.

"I think Micchi is going to move in with us." He replied abruptly.

"Really?" Karin's eyes widened.

"Yeah, we need him on our side, and we can't waste any time. He'll need to start training soon."

"O-okay then…."

"I've already made the arrangements." He said simply, before turning swiftly and walking towards the kitchen.

"You coming?"

"Oh! Right!" She replied, before going back into her room to grab Shi-chan.

* * *

The next day was a beautiful, sunny day. The sky was a water blue, and the sun shone brightly and burned on the backs of the students walking outside of the school grounds. Except for the occasional white cloud dotting the sky, the day was normal. 

…Not.

"Micchi" Karin smiled and jogged toward him, waving. Kazune and Himeka watched from behind her.

"Hanazono-san! Isn't it wonderful, I'm moving in with you!" He cried, before pouncing on Karin with a strangling hug.

"Eep…!" Karin squeaked, as she attempted to breath in his break-neck hug.

"Oi." Kazune stepped between the two, pushing them away from each other. "No dawdling. Take your time coming over with your things." Kazune walked away.

"Is there something wrong with him, love?" Micchi questioned.

"Kazune-chan has been like that all yesterday." Himeka smiled in an apologetic way, before running to catch up with him.

Karin stared, her eyes sad.

Micchi stared at Karin from the corner of his eyes, before smirking.

Things were going to get very, very interesting.

* * *

The class bell rang, as everyone sat down in his or her respectful seats. 

"How is your day going, Hanazono-san?" Micchi smiled politely at Karin.

Karin blushed, and gave a timid smile back. "Good, so far. What about you, Micchi?" She looked up at him with her large eyes.

Micchi blinked, and smiled at her. Karin's face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"As long as I'm with you, love, it'll always be good." He was smiling as he watched her reaction.

Karin's face turned into a tomato.

She turned forward, blushing heavily, as Micchi cocked his head to the side, watching her curiously.

He glanced at Kazune, who was watching the two intently from his seat. When he saw Micchi look at him, he quickly turned around.

Micchi smirked.

Yes, very, very interesting.

"Hanazono-san! Could you…."

* * *

Kazune was fuming. 

No, he was insanely furious.

Actually, he was both, with a mix of strong jealousy.

He had been watching Karin and Micchi's little "affair" from his seat, and it was simply grotesque in his eyes.

Just what did Karin see in Micchi?

He held in an animalistic growl from the headache he was getting from Micchi.

And he would be living with this person for a while…

'Damn.' He cursed. 'Why do we have to need Micchi so badly…? Couldn't it have been someone else!?' Kazune mumbled unhappily to himself.

Insanely jealous was an understatement of how Kazune felt.

* * *

Karin couldn't stop blushing; her cheeks were a pretty shade of pink, as she recalled what Micchi had said. 

'Maybe…' She stopped herself again, like she did in the bathroom. She shook her head slightly. 'Get those thoughts out of your head, Karin! I'm sure he just likes you as a friend….'

(Snorts.)

She gave a little sigh, before facing the teacher again.

Today was going to be a long, long day.

She had no idea how true she was, no she did not.

She didn't know Nishikiori Micchi was going to be moving in that very day.

He wasted no expense for Karin or Kazune.

Micchi smirked to himself.

'Kujyou-kun, you'd better watch for Karin, or else she'll be gone right before your eyes.'

The school bell rang.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to write the next one fast. I think this was a very lacking chapter, and I'm sorry, but I've been sick lately, so my brain is mush. 


	3. Micchi

Hello again! I'm so sad, 137 hits and only 6 reviews? Eh, I'll live. I'm just happy people are reading my story. Well, here's chapter 3! And if it's really lacking, I'm so sorry! I'm still sick, and my brain is still mush… Lol! Well, hope you enjoy!

Title: The Pursuit Of Happiness

Chapter: 3

Chapter Title: Micchi

Legend: Refer to chapter one. (I'm lazy XD)

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. -Tear-

**NOTE: (Is this really necessary?) THIS ONLY APPLIES TO BOOK 5, AND ONLY SOME PARTS OF BOOK 6 WILL BE MENTIONED.**

* * *

"Karin-chaaaaaannnnn!!" Miyon cried out, as she waved furiously to Karin in the cafeteria. Behind her sat Himeka, Yuki, and Kazune. 

"Oh." Miyon paused, and the rest of the group turned to her. Karin smiled and simply waved back while going to get something to eat with Micchi.

"She's with Micchi again!" Miyon squealed, unaware of the angry presence located behind her.

"Ah…Miyon-chan, you should be a bit quieter…." Yuki attempted to quiet Miyon's squeals as he noticed the dark aura emitting from Kazune's body.

"What? OH! RIGHT!" Miyon gave a determined look and shut her mouth.

Yuki sweat dropped, and Himeka gave a weak smile. Kazune sat quietly and ate his food in silence.

* * *

"Hanazono-san, what would you like?" Karin turned to Micchi after waving to Miyon. 

"Ano… I'm not sure…" She paused, and looked at all of her choices.

(A/N: Through my absolutely VAST Sarcasm knowledge of the Japanese language, 'Ano' means 'Um.' …I think. Lol!)

"Oh! This looks good!" She squealed as she picked up a tray. She smiled cheerfully as Micchi picked something out.

The two headed towards the table.

"Hi, Karin-chan!" Miyon smiled warmly. Yuki waved slightly, while Himeka smiled and Kazune sat there quietly.

"Hello Nishikiori-kun." Kazune stared at Micchi while saying this.

Micchi sweat dropped at the looks Kazune were shooting him.

"Err, hello Kujyou-kun…" Micchi paused.

Karin sweat dropped at Kazune's attitude.

"How are you, Nishikiori-kun?" Himeka sweat dropped, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Fantastic!" Micchi replied, grinning.

"Yuki-kun! Aren't you going to eat anything?" Miyon fussed over Yuki, before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to go get something to eat.

Nobody really paid attention; they were focused on Kazune and Micchi's staring contest.

"Ah, Micchi, are you going to move in today?" Karin questioned, as she tilted her head to the side.

"I think I will, love!" Micchi was smiling cheerfully, and when he looked at Kazune he smirked.

Kazune blinked in surprise.

"You don't waste any time, do you, Nishikiori?" Kazune deadpanned.

"Nope, not when it involves Hanazono-san!" Micchi replied cheerfully.

Kazune twitched at this.

"Micchi…" Karin was blushing furiously at this.

Kazune twitched again.

Himeka sweat dropped and watched the three.

The bell rang, signaling all students to go back.

Miyon and Yuki never DID come back to the table…

(Bwahaha! I won't tell what happened between those two…)

* * *

As Karin began walking into class once again, Kazune stopped her by grabbing her arm abruptly. 

"Karin, what do you think about Nishikiori?" He questioned, bluntly.

"E-eh?" Karin stuttered.

"What. Do. You. Think. Of. Nishikiori?" He stated in syllables.

Karin paused, thinking about all the things he'd done.

She smiled, and simply replied, "He's a good friend, maybe something…" She quickly covered her mouth.

"Maybe something…?"

"Nothing." Karin replied quickly, sweat dropping at the intense gaze Kazune was giving her.

"Seriously—" But Micchi cut him off.

"Hanazono-san! Hurry, or else we'll be late!" Micchi waved as he ran down the hall.

"But we're right by the classroom door…" Karin giggled at him.

Kazune looked away sadly. He let go of Karin's arm and Karin turned to him curiously.

He looked away still as he said, "Yeah, it's time for class." He walked in silently.

Karin could only stare at his back as he walked away.

* * *

I'm ending it here… Wait, its only 3 pages! NEVER! I'll keep going…

* * *

"What was that all about, Hanazono-san?" Micchi inquired. 

"Ah, nothing, Micchi!" Karin was blushing slightly when she noticed how close he was and held up her hands in defense.

Kazune glanced back at her.

'Nishikiori… just what is he up to?' He sat down, and sighed.

Karin was about to pull her chair out when Micchi stopped her and pulled it out for her. The class was staring at the two from their seats, as the teacher hadn't come in yet.

"A gentleman always holds the chair out for a lady." Micchi smiled warmly.

Karin turned bright, bright red.

"A-arigatou, Micchi!" She giggled, and sat down as he pushed her in slightly.

Kazune was about ready to smack his desk in frustration.

'Nishikiori is personally making it his mission to ruin my relationship with Karin.' He thought unhappily, while using his peripheral vision to watch the two.

The girls giggled as they watched this, while the guys were uninterested.

Miyon and Yuki entered the room; the two were flustered as they sat down.

(Hmm, should I say what happened to them? Hmm, nah.)

The teacher popped into the classroom, a cheerful smile set on her face.

"Alright, class! Settle down now!" She turned her back to them.

Karin sat there, staring absent-mindedly at the desk.

'Kazune-kun… He sure is acting weirdly. I wonder what's wrong…? I guess I'll ask later.'

Karin's eyes seemed to grow heavier.

Micchi watched Karin, as she contemplated over her feelings and thoughts.

'Do I really like Micchi?'

* * *

I'm sorry it's short and crappy and only 4 pages! I'M SO SORRY!! But I'm starting to get a headache, because I feel guilty about not telling what happened between Miyon and Yuki… Okay, well, again, I'm so, so, so, so, super, duper, sorry!!!! I'll write a bonus chapter too, about Miyon and Yuki. The next chapter will be a bonus one, on Miyon and Yuki! I'll do this randomly, I guess... Lol, well, thank you for reading! 


	4. Bonus Chapter: Smoothies

Okay, this is the bonus chapter! Hope you enjoy! By the way… has anyone heard anything about the Kamichama Karin anime and sequel yet? I have… (Smiles evilly) But I'm not going to say anything… XD

Title: The Pursuit Of Happiness

Chapter: Bonus!

Chapter Title: Smoothies

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing! (Sobs)

Legend: Please… spare me… and refer to chapter one! XD

**WARNING: FLUFF CONTENT AHEAD!**

Pairing: MiyonxYuki

* * *

"Miyon-chan, really, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not hungry." Yuki smiled warmly at Miyon, who in turn, blushed slightly.

"Nonsense! Everyone needs to eat lunch!" She replied with enthusiasm.

"Hmm… Now what is there to eat?"

"Miyon-chan…"

"Yuki-kun, do you want to split something?"

Yuki blushed. "E-eh?"

Miyon stared at Yuki's flustered face with confusion. "Are you feeling alright?" She pressed her palm against his forehead. Yuki watched her hand as it pressed against his head.

"I-I'm fine, Miyon-chan!" Yuki replied quickly.

Miyon stared at him intensely. She brightened up. "Okay!"

Yuki sighed slightly.

"Oh, do you want to eat that?" Yuki didn't really pay attention as Miyon fussed over the many things to eat.

'Miyon-chan is a very nice person, worrying about me…' Yuki smiled to himself.

"…-kun! Yuki-kun!" Miyon's dainty fingers waved in front of Yuki's face.

"A-ah! Yes, Miyon-chan?" Miyon gave a little pout.

"Mou, where were you the entire time?"

(Again, to my vast Japanese knowledge, 'Mou' means 'Geez.')

"Ah, just thinking…" 'About you.' (I'm a helpless romantic! –Dramatic pause-)

She blinked. "Okay then!" She gave him a warm smile that made Yuki feel even better than before.

The two continued to browse through the different foods.

"How about, since you're not hungry, we just get a smoothie instead!" Miyon grinned excitedly.

"Sure, what flavor do you want?"

"Um, I don't know, what do you want?"

"Miyon-chan, you can choose. Anything you want, I'll be fine with." He smiled at her, and Miyon blushed prettily.

"How about…strawberry and banana?" Yuki nodded, and she grabbed the cup of cold fruit and the two grabbed straws. They stuck them into the near-frozen concoction, and Miyon took a meek sip.

"Wow! This tastes great!" She replied, cheerfully. The cup was overflowing slightly, and Miyon simply slid her finger up the cup as the droplet stuck on her finger.

"Try it!" She said, cheerfully.

Yuki took a small sip, and his eyes widened slightly. "It really is good." He smiled. "You chose a good flavor."

Miyon blushed, before licking the drop on her finger.

It left a slight residue on her lip, and Yuki studied her as she smiled brightly at him.

The two were walking down the hallways now, towards class early.

(…Ew, who wants to go to class early? Lol just kidding.)

Miyon held their drink, and Yuki took the cold beverage from her hand to take another sip of it.

Miyon glanced at Yuki, and she smiled happily.

'It's nice spending time with Yuki…' She thought pleasantly to herself.

"Miyon-chan." Yuki said warmly, as Miyon turned curiously to her.

"Eh? What is it, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki quickly stuck his finger into the cup and pressed his cold, smoothie-fied finger onto Miyon's nose. (Like with cake!) He grinned as she fumed.

"Yuki-kuuun!" She whined. "That's cold!"

Yuki grinned, before leaning in and pecking Miyon's nose.

She blushed furiously at this.

"Better?" Yuki was blushing as well.

Miyon blinked, and smiled, her face still a bright, fiery red.

The two continued to walk slowly back to class, and slowly drank their smoothie that brought them both an enjoyable new memory.

'I'll tell her soon.'

Yuki smiled to himself.

* * *

There it is, my bonus chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if the fluff was bad, or if my bonus chapter basically, in all, sucked. (Tear) Well, hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Kazune

Okay, I need your honest opinion people! Although I don't particularly ADORE the pairing MicchixKarin, it doesn't kill me to see them together. (BUT! Karin and Kazune were made for each other. LOL.) So, if you'd like, review and sent me a request, because I'm thinking about making a MicchixKarin one-shot, since I remember the review Crimsonwings10 gave me, said that there were barely NO MicchixKarin stories, so… That's only if you want it!

All right, I had to say that, now I have to type up this chapter! Gosh darn it! Lol, enjoy!

Title: TPOH

Chapter: 4

Ch. Title: Kazune

Disclaimer: I no own… (Tear)

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Lyrics Or Emphasis** (There probably won't be any of these…)

ENJOY! (And review, please?)

NOTE: (Alright, enough is enough…) THIS TAKES PLACE MOSTLY DURING BOOK 5, AND NOT 6. SOME PARTS OF BOOK 6 WILL BE MENTIONED, THOUGH! (I don't have book 6 yet… -Sobs-)

* * *

Karin walked slowly, but surely, towards the girl's locker room. Today was a really, really, REALLY, long day! She sighed loudly. She was torn on the inside, did she still like Kazune-kun, or did she like Micchi? She contemplated over her thoughts furiously, without noticing anything. She soon ran into something… and that something would be… 

…A wall.

(…I couldn't help it! –Cackles-)

"Owwie!" She cried, as she held her nose. "I guess I deserved that for not paying attention…" She mumbled sadly to herself.

She sighed again.

…She had a feeling she'd be doing that a LOT more today.

* * *

"Kujyou-kun!" Micchi cried, waving furiously to the brooding young boy. "How's life, chap?" He started a conversation, casually. 

"Fine." Kazune walked away.

Micchi blinked, and his mouth spread into a wide grin. So, dearest Kujyou-kun was jealous, no? Just wait until he saw the two in gym…

Micchi smirked.

Oh, what fun.

…Unless you were Kazune Kujyou, of course, it would be a living hell.

* * *

Karin's mind suddenly turned to Kazune. She scowled. 'What's been eating him lately…?' Her dense mind could not comprehend the fact that she wasn't paying attention again. 

This time, she ran into…

…The girl's locker room door.

"Owwieeee! Not again!" She rubbed her sore, abused nose.

"Karin-chan, are you okay?" Miyon questioned, staring at the young goddess concernedly.

"Fine, fine! Just…caught up in my thoughts…" Karin trailed off, as her mind swirled like the wind.

"Karin-chan? You alive?" Miyon waved her hand in front of Karin's face.

"Hanazono-san!" Karin snapped her head towards Micchi so fast, Miyon was surprise she didn't get whiplash.

(Ow…whiplash hurts like a… yeah.)

"Hi, Micchi!" Karin replied cheerfully, her mind not wandering off at all as she chatted excitedly with the dual eye-colored boy.

"…I guess I'll see you in gym then, love!" He waved and walked off, leaving the remnants of their conversation hanging in the air.

"…Mou, Karin-chan, have you talked with Kazune-kun at all today?" Miyon looked at Karin curiously.

Karin blinked.

"Of course I have, Miyon-chan!"

Miyon stared at her skeptically.

"Well…they were short conversations?" She sweat dropped.

"…Are you guys in a fight? After all…"

"No, no! I've just been spending so much time with Micchi…! He's a really nice guy, once you get to know him." Karin rambled to Miyon.

Miyon smiled discreetly. She was happy that Karin finally found someone.

Or so she thought that they would end up together.

But fate likes to mess with us all, right?

Well, fate decided it wanted to mess with Karin, Kazune, and Micchi.

(I'm fate… -Cackles evilly-)

* * *

"Gomen, gomen!" Karin exclaimed, as she continued to bow in front of a exasperated Miyon. 

"I was babbling on and on about…!" She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth when she saw Kazune and Micchi. It didn't look as though Kazune was too thrilled to be walking with Micchi, though.

(I wonder why…)

"Karin, I said it's fine…" Miyon laughed as she saw Karin tense. "Karin, it's just Micchi and Kazune and… Oh, I forgot, you have a crruussshh on… MMPH!" Miyon squealed as Karin attacked her with her hand, blushing furiously.

"Miyon-channnnn!" She wailed, her cheeks blossoming with the color of mackintosh apples.

(Yum…)

"Hello, love, Miyon!" Micchi greeted happily, a happy smile across his face.

"Miyon… Karin." Kazune grumbled. He was in a slouched position, and he walked away, sulking.

"Ohh…! Look at Kazune…! He's jealloouuss…!" Miyon giggled behind her hand, as Kazune turned and shot her a death glare.

Karin suddenly thought of something.

"Miyon-chan…" She smiled slyly. "Where were you and Yuki-kun…?" She smiled innocently as Miyon turned an even brighter red.

"Why, Karin-chan, we were no where, of course!" She replied, embarrassingly.

"Aw, you can tell me, Miyon-chan!" Karin persisted.

Micchi blinked, and left to go bother Kazune. "Hello, chap…!"

"Get off me." Kazune mumbled as Micchi clung onto his neck from behind, grinning hysterically.

Karin nodded and paid attention vigilantly as Miyon relayed the day's events.

"Oh! How sweet!" Karin squealed. "I just wish I was that close with…" She paused. She had no idea who she wished she was that close with.

Miyon stared at Karin's sad look curiously.

'Even though my heart isn't whole, I still like Kazune-kun… But… Then there's Micchi. Just who…?' She heard her gym teacher's whistle scream loudly and high-pitched, and it reverberated all around her.

She glanced up, as Miyon walked closer to the teacher, Karin grew sadder.

'Kazune-kun…'

And she rushed to catch up with Miyon.

* * *

Agh! Even though I'm feeling MUCH better, I still can't write a good chapter! I'm so sorry! (Tear) I'll try REALLY hard to get a really good chapter up! And remember, please review and answer this question: 

Should I write a MicchixKarin one-shot?

Go check my profile for an upcoming Kamichama Karin story!

LOVE, TEARSLIKECRYSTALS!


	6. Kisses

Gomen, gomen! This is such a late chapter!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, though!

Title: A Pursuit Of Love (Formerly The Pursuit Of Happiness)

Chapter: 6

Ch. Title: Kisses (Coughs What could this mean? Coughs)

Disclaimer: Stop reminding me, stupid disclaimer! (Tear) I don't own…

Legend: Refer to previous chapter(s).

Enjoy!

* * *

Karin blinked as she watched Kazune stare intently at her, as if she did something wrong. She glared back, exasperated with his behavior. 

He turned away abruptly, leaving Karin behind, curious.

"Hanazono-san, what are you looking at?" Micchi watched Kazune, outwardly giving a curious look, but inwardly smirking.

Oh, just wait.

'Just wait, dearest Kujyou-kun.' He'd probably have his head completely severed from his body after gym.

(You'll see why…)

* * *

"Alright, kids!" The gym teacher cried, as he watched the students slowly gather closer. 

"Today, I want you all to pair up with a partner, and practice the choreography that we've learned."

The students dispersed, each one chatting towards their respected partners.

"Hanazono-san, would you like to be my partner?" Micchi smiled warmly at Karin.

Karin blushed, but smiled back. "I'd love to be, Micchi!" The two began walking off towards a part of the field to practice.

Kazune watched the two, and began to grumble to himself.

Miyon blinked.

"Hey, Kazune-kun, is there something wrong?"

She peered curiously at his face.

When she saw the look he was giving her, she slowly backed away from him. He was in a bad mood, in fact, there was practically a dark, looming cloud over his head. He was just rolling off bad vibes.

She couldn't help but sweat drop at this.

"Um, I think I hear someone calling my name, better go, bye Kazune-kun!" She rushed off, and crashed into a random person along the way.

Kazune grabbed a random girl, who practically swooned at him.

"Partners." He stated, and she wasn't going to complain.

* * *

"Micchi, you're doing it all wrong!" Karin laughed, as she watched Micchi look at her, confusion splayed all over his face. 

"Love, wasn't it this way…?"

"No, no! It's the other way…" She smiled as she helped him. She grabbed his hands and led him in the right direction.

"Ah, Hanazono-san, you're very good at this!" Micchi grinned at Karin.

Karin giggled. "I guess."

* * *

Kazune watched from afar, fuming silently as his partner babbled on about nothing. 

"…-san? Kazune-san?" The girl questioned, a little peeved that he wasn't listening. But hey, could she complain? She was part of the Kazune-Z, and she couldn't complain.

(…Dies…at…pathetic…name…)

"Wha-? Oh, keep going." He gave her a charming, fake smile. She swooned, sadly enough.

* * *

The gym teacher whistled, and with a wave of his hand, the students were dismissed. 

Karin was tying her shoe, as the students slowly began to filter towards the locker rooms.

"Hanazono-san?" Micchi asked loudly, and most of the students turned.

Karin blushed, and turned upward, only to be met with Micchi's lips.

She began to turn a furious red color, and the entire student body stared, as well as the teacher. His jaw was practically on the floor by then.

The girls were giggling, while the guys were uninterested.

"Oh…!" Miyon squealed.

As soon as Micchi's lips left hers, Karin gulped in a huge breath of air and stared at him. She was still blushing furiously.

"Oi." A fuming Kazune started.

"Hello, chap!" Micchi replied cheerfully, as Karin sat in a stupor on the ground.

Miyon rushed over, grabbed Karin, and ran off towards the locker room.

"Well, I'll be going now, chap." And before Kazune knew it, Micchi was gone.

Kazune stared at the spot where Micchi was located a moment ago.

'Damn.' Kazune cursed, as he glared in the direction of Micchi's back.

* * *

Karin was sitting in the girl's locker room, as the girl's gushed (or cried) about the kiss all around her. 

"I can't believe he did that! It was like, so sudden!" One of the girl's from Micchi's fanclub wailed. The leader approached Karin.

"Who do you think you are!?" She screeched, "Kissing Micchi-sama like that!!!"

Miyon looked at her oddly. "If I do remember correctly, it was Micchi who kissed her." She deadpanned.

"W-well, she shouldn't have raised her head!"

"Well, he did call her name."

The girl sputtered, before running off to tend to her wailing fanclub members.

Miyon sighed. "Karin? …Karin…? Hello…? Karin…? You alive…?" Miyon waved her dainty hand in front of Karin's face, in an attempt to get her back into reality.

Miyon shook Karin for a moment, and Karin snapped out of it.

"Miyon-chan… That didn't just happen, did it?" She asked, dazed.

"It did." Miyon confirmed.

"Oh…" Karin sat there, dazed, still.

Miyon laughed at Karin's face, before shaking her a bit again.

"Miyon-chan…"

"Yes, Karin-chan?" Miyon replied cheerfully.

"I can't believe that happened…" Karin looked a bit ruffled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it was just an accident." Miyon said.

Somehow, that didn't bring Karin any happiness. In fact, it made her a bit sad. She wondered, was it intentional? A part of her wanted it, and another didn't.

Miyon babbled on about how cute it was, etc. etc. But Karin wasn't exactly listening; she was staring off into space, lost in her own thoughts.

She wondered how she would feel now if that had been Kazune that had kissed her.

As she pondered over this, she hadn't noticed that Miyon was staring at her, confused.

"Miyon-chan…?"

"Eh?" Miyon tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Yes?"

"…Do you really think it was an accident?"

Miyon was silent for a few seconds.

"I guess, Karin-chan."

* * *

Miyon and Karin had parted ways as the school day ended. Karin was walking towards the large gate, and towards a brooding Kazune, and a cheerful Himeka. 

"Hi, Karin-chan!" Himeka waved, smiling enthusiastically.

Karin smiled, her spirits lifted slightly.

"Hi, Himeka-chan!" Karin giggled, as she approached the two.

(I kinda forgot about her…)

"Hi, Kazune-kun!" Karin said to a non-responsive Kazune.

"I think he's brooding." Himeka was still smiling quite cheerfully.

"I guess so, but I wonder about what?" Karin laughed; obviously not realizing it was she, and Micchi, causing his distress.

Karin noticed out of the corner of her eye that Micchi was approaching.

She turned, and waved.

He grinned and waved back, until he smirked as he watched Kazune send glares at him.

"Hello, Kujyou-kun, Karin-chan, Himeka-chan." He smiled.

Karin was blushing slightly, after what had happened at the gym.

"Shall we go?"

The four walked off.

* * *

Kazune glanced at Karin every few minutes, as she talked with Micchi. 

That pissed him off more.

He couldn't help it, nor could he deny it any longer.

He was in love with Karin, and he'd be damned if he let Nishikiori win.

* * *

Micchi smirked at the glares Kazune sent him. 

'Not going to give up, eh?'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Review, please. 


	7. The Rain's Lullaby

-Author is hyperventilating- Oh my god, everyone! It's official! The Kamichama Karin Anime is OUT!

WOOT WOOT!

I was watching it one day, only the first two episodes are out though…

It's like, the sequel and the original combined! Very intense. Lmao, you should all go watch the first episode!

Go to You Tube (dot) COM, and search Kamichama Karin Episode 1, or something along those lines. The RAW of episode 2 is out, I'm not sure aabout the subs, but I suggest you go to Veoh (dot) COM, if you want the 2nd episode...

If you want to watch the RAW version, I didn't find it; I only found the SUBBED version.

Everyone…you should all go watch it…. Lmao!

All right, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Title: A Pursuit Of Love

Chapter: 7

Ch. Title: The Rain's Lullaby

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own!

Legend: Please refer to previous chapter(s)…

Enjoy!!! Oh, and before I forget, there will be some scattered lyrics of Little April Showers from Disney's Bambi!

FYI… This chapter was finished about a week ago, but wouldn't let me upload it…

* * *

They continued to walk as the sun set further into the horizon, melting the sky into a mixture of gold, pinks, reds, and the light blue of a dying day. 

Kazune and Micchi had started an amusing glare contest. Well, it was very one-way, as Kazune glared with full force, while Micchi simply smiled back, mockingly, almost.

Karin and Himeka had began a much more interesting conversation about the quiz they had earlier that day, whilst their conversation was going somewhere, Kazune and Micchi's was not.

But then again, they weren't even talking.

As they neared towards the house, Karin and Himeka looked at the two boys.

Karin hesitated, before asking, "Micchi, Kazune-kun? What are you two doing?"

"Why, nothing, love!" Micchi replied cheerfully, patting her on the head.

Karin giggled at this, a rosy blush blossoming on her cheeks.

Himeka gave a little giggle as well, watching Karin's face.

Kazune's dark aura only got worse.

His eye twitched slightly.

Himeka blinked at Kazune.

"Kazune-chan, is something wrong?" She questioned, speaking softly.

"Nothing, Himeka-chan." He grumbled.

'Damn you, Nishikiori…' He continued to curse Micchi inwardly.

"Kazune-kun? Kazune-kun?"

"What!?" Kazune barked at Karin.

Karin, a bit offended, restrained her impulse to yell back.

"I just wanted some help on tonight's homework!" She twitched.

He blinked. "Oh, well—"

Micchi cut him off, "I'd be happy to help you, Hanazono-san." He gave her a pleasant, charming smile.

Karin squealed inwardly, and her blush spread like wildfire.

"O—" But before she could say anything, Kazune cut her off.

"Karin-chan, I'll help you." Kazune said, whilst glaring at Micchi.

'Oh, Kujyou-kun, trying to steal her?'

Himeka smiled, before speaking up in her soft voice, "Why don't you both help her…?"

Karin blinked, and watched Himeka curiously.

'Like those two would—'

Kazune and Micchi looked at each other.

"Fine."

"Alright, love!"

They replied at the same time.

Karin blinked, frozen slightly in a stupor.

'…Well then…' There was a pause, before everyone started towards the house again.

Micchi smirked.

'This will be an interesting night…'

'I'm not letting you win, Nishikiori!' Kazune glared, watching Micchi from the corner of his eye.

Micchi returned it with a smirk.

Himeka watched them curiously, eyeing them both warily.

And just why was Micchi smiling so oddly? She had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn't find out.

* * *

Everyone entered the house, as Himeka settled for the kitchen to prepare dinner, and Karin, Kazune, and Micchi parted towards their separate ways. 

Karin walked up the stairs to her room robotically, staring straight ahead.

'Kazune-kun…. Micchi….' She just couldn't keep her mind off the two, especially after gym.

She blushed. 'Micchi is so nice, but so random…'

But she couldn't help but enjoy it _just_ a bit…

She shook her head violently, and Shi-chan greeted her.

"Hi, Shi-chan."

"For the last time—" But Karin ignored her words, pondering over her day. She dropped her book bag onto her desk, before plopping onto the large, soft bed.

_Drip, drip, drop…_

Karin's thoughts halted, and she stared out the window.

The rain was coming down slowly and leisurely, calming her.

_Little April shower,_

_Beating a tune as you fall all around…_

_Drip, drip, drop…_

_Little April shower,_

_What can compare with your beautiful sound?_

She hummed to herself, a song she'd learned that day in music class.

It was a simple tune, and it seemed to calm her soul, as everything around her disappeared. She continued to stare, caught in the hypnosis of the sound of the pattering rain…

* * *

Himeka used the knife to cut the vegetables slowly, and she watched Kazune and Micchi continue their staring contest. 

'I wonder what they're thinking…' She pondered, curiously.

She poured the vegetables into the soup, and stirred.

A splitting headache hit her full on, and she fell stumbled backwards, taking the ladle in the pot with her, knocking the piping hot soup.

She grasped her head with her free hand, the pot and ladle clanging on the floor.

Micchi and Kazune shot up, running towards her.

"Himeka-chan, what's wrong?" Kazune asked her, urgently.

"M-my head…it feels…. splitting…open…" Her voice trailed off, before she fainted.

Suddenly, they heard pounding footsteps and Karin burst into the room.

"Himeka-chan!!" She cried out, and ran towards them.

* * *

Himeka rested peacefully on a simple futon in Kazune's room, as Karin watched her. Kazune and Micchi sat behind her, leaning against the wall. 

Himeka groaned slightly, before opening her eyes slowly.

"Himeka-chan!" Karin gasped.

"K-karin…chan…?" She whispered, tiredly.

"Himeka-chan, are you alright?"

Kazune and Micchi were by her now, as Karin continued to interrogate Himeka.

"Aa, I feel better now." Himeka replied, weakly.

A doctor came in, and observed her temperature, listening to her heartbeat and her lungs as she took in air.

As soon as he was done, Karin was in front of him.

"What's wrong with Himeka-chan?"

"Kujyou-san will be fine, she's just under some stress, I'm assuming. All she'll need is plenty of rest for the next few days, and she'll be better."

Karin sighed in relief.

She walked into the room, and settled down by Himeka.

Himeka opened her eyes feebly.

"Karin-chan?"

"Shh, Himeka-chan. I want you to sleep, so you'll get better soon!" Karin smiled cheerfully at her ill friend.

Himeka managed a small smile, before succumbing to the abyss of her dreams.

Karin leaned back towards the wall, before falling asleep as well.

Outside, the rain hummed a lullaby.

* * *

When the sun flew into the window, small drops of water slid down the leaves of trees, and the day was humid. 

It was Sunday, and Karin slept on the floor, a fluffy blanket over her curled body.

She awoke as soon as the sun blinded her closed eyes, and she gazed sleepily around the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Himeka was still slumbering, and Karin got up from the floor, her limbs and hips aching from staying on the floor all night.

She tiptoed out of the room, and shut the door quietly.

She attempted to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes, the same she had been wearing yesterday.

Kazune and Micchi came around the corner, and Karin blinked.

"Ohayo, Kazune-kun, Micchi!" She smiled to them, before walking past them to get ready.

The two watched her walk away.

"…" Kazune was silent for a moment.

"Something wrong, chap?" Micchi smiled all too innocently.

"…Just what do you want with Karin?"

Micchi, slightly taken aback at this question, smiled imploringly.

"Nothing, Kujyou-kun. I just want to get closer to her." He gave that innocent smile again, before walking off.

Kazune stared, long after he'd disappeared around the corner, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Yep, crappy chapter, and I'm really sorry it's late AND crappy! I'm sick, again. And I wanna die, 'cause I'm being plagued with migraines and regurgitating everything I eat!! …I should probably get off the computer now… 

Anyways, thanks for reviewing!


	8. Beautiful Disaster

Okay, here's chapter 8 of APOL!

I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE!!!!!!

…Yeah, you can blame school! –Burns school down in daydreams- Yeah, I wish.

Oh well, I'm really sorry for this late update, but I hope you all like it!

I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL!!! –Tear-

By the way, what do you think of the new summary?

Title: A Pursuit Of Love

Chapter: 8

Ch. Title: Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: If I owned Kamichama Karin, well, it'd be a piece of crap, 'cuz I have no talent in the artistic department whatsoever!

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Lyrics **

**NOTE: This chapter may be confusing, I mean, why are Karin and Kazune fighting? Well…**

Enjoy!

* * *

The sun died slowly behind the horizon. The sky was a mix of black and gray clouds, gathering and flashing. Thunder roared threateningly, as lightning streaked down from the heavens.

The rain wasn't falling yet. The heavens had nothing to cry about.

Inside the Kujyou house, insults were being thrown left and right.

Everybody watched in horror as Karin and Kazune screamed from across the table. Everything seemed to be muted, only mouths moving and fingers pointing.

Micchi was shocked beyond words. Sure, their quarrels had been bad before, but this was insane!

Himeka could slowly feel a migraine coming on, and tears began to fill her eyes.

Karin's eyes were glistening, flashing in the light of the chandelier.

Kazune's eyes were set in a firm glare as he yelled, pointing accusingly at Karin.

Every insult from him was like a blade cutting deeper into the cracks forming in Karin's heart, sinking and breaking the fragile item more.

Tears streamed in a whirlpool down her face, her hair clinging desperately, like death, to her neck.

She pointed back, screaming in anger, sadness, fear, and confusion. Why were they fighting like this?

'Why?' She continued to ask herself, as she impulsively insulted back.

Kazune yelled at her, pointing to the door, and continued to scream a flurry of insults that were a slap in her face.

She stood there, tears streaming out of her wide eyes. Her pupils were dilated, and she stared at the fuming Kazune in fear. He'd never been this mad before…

Tears streamed, almost mechanically, from her eyes.

Then, in an act of madness, she marched straight up to him, and slapped him in the face.

'Why?'

Kazune turned his head slowly, eyes wide.

She screamed at him, before stumbling out the door in a run.

"_**WHY?**_" She screamed to the heavens.

Then the rain began to fall.

* * *

What had started out as measly teasing on her part had escalated into a full force physical, emotional fight.

Himeka, strained by the force of tension in the air, had fainted due to this.

Micchi, after arriving back into the quiet dining room, stared at Kazune sadly.

"Why did you snap at her so badly?"

Kazune looked to the side, his eyes somber, a bruise forming where he had been slapped.

"…"

Micchi's eyes flashed angrily, as he slammed his hands on the table.

Kazune was unfazed.

"Tell me, why did you do that? Did you see how much you hurt her?" Micchi pried, pushing more guilt into Kazune's heart.

"…Just stop, Nishikiori."

Micchi blinked, staring at Kazune in confusion.

"…I'm going to give you some friendly advice." His tone was serious.

Kazune's eyes slid to Micchi's physique, but he did not turn his head.

"…Go after her." He pointed towards the door, just as Kazune had before.

The rain was pouring harder and harder, as lightning flashed dangerously in the sky.

* * *

Karin ran, ran, and ran, for all her life, for Himeka, for Micchi…for Kazune… She ran as if her life depended on it.

Her breath came out in heavy puffs, her heart straining against her ribcage, beating erratically.

Her salty tears mixed with the rain.

With a cry, she tripped and fell into the mud. She wiped her muddy face as her sobs began to voice themselves.

She crawled under the large trees lining the sidewalk, and cried into her hands.

Her sobs were relinquished into the night, and as she continued to cry, she could feel something in the pit of her stomach, and as she sobbed more, she began to choke on her own tears. She coughed a few times, before panting, in an attempt to regain her lost breath.

She ducked with a cry as thunder and lightning crashed and mixed in a whirlpool of violence in the dark sky above.

The wind blew harsh rains onto her shivering body, as she wore her spring uniform. The rain peppered her skin brutally, and her teeth chattered wildly.

She hugged herself, as more tears escaped from under her lids. Nobody was coming after her, were they…?

Her body was wracked with sobs and the cold, as she screamed into the night, only for it to be masked by the shaking thunder.

* * *

Kazune ran through the streets; as rain splashed into his face, causing him to close his eyes in a desperate attempt to keep rain, debris, and wind from his aquamarine eyes.

'Where is she?' He thought, frantically.

'Where?'

He passed plum blossoms, whose petals were swirling beautifully above the rest of the sky and trees.

'Where…?'

He ran past streets, the stairs they climbed every morning…

"KARIN!" He screamed into the night, only for it to be silenced by the thunder.

* * *

Karin's head snapped up. What was that she heard…?

She staggered to get up, only to fall onto her knees, holding against the tree's rough bark.

Her bangs were plastered to her face, and covered her eyes, as she cried and moaned into the tree.

'…I'm so pathetic…I can't even get up to face Kazune-kun…'

**If you're lost, **

**You can look, **

**And you will find me…  
Time after time…  
If you fall,  
I will catch you,  
I'll be waiting, **

Time after time… 

When she had successfully gotten up, only to end up slipping in a large mud puddle and sliding back, hitting her head against the bark.

With a cry of pain, she held the back of her head.

'At least it's not bleeding.' She thought, wryly.

'It's just what I would need, more bleeding…'

She could only hold her hand against her heart, as she took in a deep breath, in an attempt to calm her nerves.

* * *

Kazune ran towards the sidewalk, before hearing a cry of pain.

'…Please say that's Karin…' He pleaded.

"Karin…?" He stared at her slumped form in shock.

She looked up slowly with doe-like, innocent eyes. She slumped further against the tree she held so desperately onto.

He stared, frozen in shock.

Time was frozen all around them.

It seemed that even the rush of the rain had dimmed to a simple hum all around them.

* * *

Karin stared up into the aquamarine eyes she loved so much. They were this lovely shade of blue that appeared like the pool's water on a sunny day.

**I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you…  
Caught up in circles,  
Confusion is nothing new…**

He broke from his frozen stupor, offering his hand. She stared at it for a few seconds, before smiling gratefully to him. But as soon as she had been pulled up, she was jerked into an awkward embrace with Kazune.

He held her close; arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand on the top of her head.

"…I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear.

She was shocked, as her heart pulled towards Micchi and towards Kazune.

She tentatively hugged him back, all whilst thinking of Micchi.

She loved Kazune, but Micchi as well.

Her heart had split in two.

* * *

Horrible, I know. But I needed some KazunexKarin angsty, emo-ness, fluff! I know this chapter is a bit, well, odd, but I really needed something different to lead into my next few chapters.

Oh, and about the one-shot on MicchixKarin….

Well, I decided that I'll just make another KazunexKarin one-shot, plus a MicchixKarin one-shot, so, look out for that, it'll all be under one um, story, thingy.

Well, thanks for reading!!!

Review?


	9. Blue Silk Sky

Okay, so I know the last chapter was a complete 360 from chapter 7, but I needed a new, um, angsty fresh start?

Sure! We'll go with that! –Authoress sweatdrops-

Well, I'd really like to thank my reviewers! I didn't know that I made you guys cry because of my chapter! That chapter plot kind of…hit me in the car like… well… -pauses- a lot of things!

So, I hope you enjoy chapter 9!!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! –Hershey kisses rain on the reviewers-

Wow, for a moment there, I couldn't figure out how to spell reviewers!

Lol!

Title: A Pursuit Of Love

Chapter: 9

Ch. Title: Blue Silk Sky

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Lyrics **

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The entire world was still; it was as if the rain had stopped mid-air. The rain was slowly dying down, before the raging winds and temperamental thunder stopped it's screeching. Everything was still. Quiet, even. 

Kazune led a shivering Karin back towards the Kujyou household. Karin rubbed her arms, trying to regain some warmth the rain had stolen away. Everything slowed down, as Karin's heart seemed to twitch towards Kazune for a moment, before tugging the other way to Micchi.

It was a painful experience, as she staggered along the slick sidewalk, from the cold that was biting at her skin, and the ache that trembled in her heart.

What was she thinking?

She loved them both, how could she deny love to either of them?

Just what would she do now?

She couldn't figure out anything, her life was a horrible mess, strings connecting to one another in an intricate pile of life. It was like a ball of yarn undone by a kitten and wrapped around everything. She couldn't find out how she would untangle everything, if she could, that is.

* * *

Kazune couldn't help but notice Karin's silence. She just stared ahead, stumbling and sliding, but he always managed to catch her. He led her shaking body into the warmth of the Kujyou household, Micchi and Himeka running to their sides. 

Her eyes stared blankly ahead of her, as the Q-Chan, Himeka, Nike, and Micchi fussed around with the both of them. She simply started to walk forward and everyone was silent, watching her mechanic body move towards her room. Nike stared at her in confusion as Karin passed without even a simple 'hello.'

His eyes hardened in worry as she tripped, but caught herself in time. Himeka and Micchi stared, eyes wide, unable to speak a word. She moved without any life, and for this they were worried immensely.

What had happened in those few hours, to change Karin so drastically?

They turned to Kazune, questioning. Kazune simply shook his head in confusion, and they all turned back to Karin.

"Do you think Karin-chan will be like that in the morning?" Himeka asked, timidly almost, as if speaking would suddenly shatter Karin's fragile body as she simply disappeared around the corner.

"Who knows…? I hope she will get better, though." Q-Chan said, solemnly.

Nike ran after Karin, but before she could, Karin's door was promptly shut before her face, and she struggled to stop herself before crashing into the door loudly. But still, Karin did not hear her.

Everybody suddenly realized how quiet the house was, without Karin's usual attitude. The house itself seemed like a cold, empty place.

* * *

Miyon sat with Yuuki as they did their homework, side-by-side, silently. Suddenly, the phone rang shrilly from its stand, causing Miyon to give a small shriek of surprise. Yuuki grabbed the phone, and Miyon watched as he nodded and replied with simple, one-word responses. 

He put down the phone, and turned to Miyon.

"Miyon-chan, it seems there's something wrong with Karin. Kazune and Himeka have asked us to go over."

Miyon's ear's perked at Karin's name.

"…Something's wrong with Karin-chan…?" She mumbled aloud.

* * *

Miyon and Yuuki had rushed right away after they heard of Karin's depression. 

"Karin-chan?" Miyon spoke softly, rapping gently on the door.

"Karin-chan, it's us." Himeka said, as she attempted to turn the knob quietly.

Everybody stood a little ways behind, watching the twos' attempts to get into Karin's room. But they got no reply. Nike pawed at the door, unable to say anything with Yuuki and Miyon around, but acted like a cat and meowed unhappily.

* * *

Inside, Karin could hear nothing. She was simply lost, completely devoid of any focus. She simply sat in her pajamas on her bed, staring out the window vacantly. She was completely spacing out, lost in her own small world of confusion. 

'Why did this happen to me?' She wailed inwardly, 'Why?' Her hand moved up and clutched at her heart, as tears rolled down her face.

'Kazune…Micchi…'

Both boys plagued her thoughts as she sat there, waiting, and wondering, what she should do next, and what would happen next. She snapped out of it when she heard someone picking at the door.

She was unaware for a moment, that outside her door, Q-chan going through the endless amount of keys he owned to the locks in the house, attempting to find the right one. But in his panic, he could not distinguish which key went to Karin's door. Eventually, they found the right one, but when they burst forth into Karin's room, she was sound asleep under her covers, her breathing normal and face peaceful.

* * *

They all stared in confusion. 

'What…?' This thought went through all of their minds.

A few moments ago, they were worried sick, knowing Karin was silent and depressed, but now that they see her, her face was completely peaceful.

Nike jumped onto the bed, settling on one of the pillows, scrutinizing Karin, making sure that she wasn't playing coy, and fooling them.

But she noticed that Karin was actually sleeping, and she couldn't figure out what had happened. Nobody could.

"Karin-chan…?" Miyon whispered, gently shaking her. She shook her head; it was obvious to them that she was asleep.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow and see how she's doing…?" Himeka hesitantly suggested.

Q-chan nodded. "It seems that's the only way."

As everybody left, Q-chan glanced behind him, watching as Micchi and Kazune strayed in her room a few moments after everyone had left. He gave a small smile, as his wrinkles crinkled upwards and his eyes seemed to glitter with a smile itself.

* * *

Sunlight dazzled the lawn wet with dew, as Himeka prepared breakfast, Kazune sat in the dining room, reading, Micchi beside him. Only Karin hadn't joined them yet, on this quiet day. It was a weekend, so nobody would be attending school, obviously. But still, they all sat and waited for Karin to come bouncing down the stairs, Nike attached to her shoulder, beaming. 

But nobody ever came, and by then it had become noon. The sun was at its peak, shining it's brightest and hottest upon the warm, spring day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, only radiant blue silk hung all about and around the sun.

Everybody turned their heads quickly at the faint sound of footsteps coming closer and closer towards the dining room door. They all waiting in anticipation, hoping it would be the bubbly Karin they all knew and loved. But instead, Q-chan entered, looking frantic.

"Q-chan…?" Himeka tilted her head slightly; eyes worried at the hysterical look in his eyes.

Kazune stood up from where he sat, scrutinizing the vivid butler.

"Karin-san is not in her room…!" He cried, and everybody soon became alarmed.

* * *

Everybody rushed towards Karin's room, but when they arrived, they stared in shock at the open window, the wind billowing the curtains inwards as they tried to reach the bed. Nike continued to sleep comfortably on the bed, unaware of the predicament at hand. Himeka quickly rushed to the bed, and gently shook the goddess. Nike opened her eyes sleepily, and began to rub the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Eh…?" She mumbled, intelligently.

"Do you know where Karin went?" Himeka asked, desperate to find her missing friend.

"Wha…? Karin's right…" Nike's eyes widened immensely, and the sleep was gone from her body in a second. They then noticed the sheets tied from the bedpost out the window. Before, the curtains had blocked all sight of it, but now that they were close up, they could see how Karin got out.

Now they knew Karin wasn't in any danger, well, they hoped at least.

* * *

Karin lay on the jade grass, staring at the blue silk sky and the brilliant sun. The wind brushed the leaves of the towering trees and weaved small fragments of petals onto the bushes. The field was covered with a vast amount of multi-colored flowers, ranging from a pale pink to a luminous purple. She plucked on the silky petals of a blue flower, and every time her finger ran over it, veins seemed to appear. 

She violently plucked the petal, throwing it off for the wind to carry it away. Dropping the flower, she continued to lie in the tall grass, surrounded by flowers. The wind carried the bird's tune, a subtle, quiet sound that filled Karin's heart with a sense of peace, and it had seemed like ages since she'd felt anything as relaxing as this.

The blue silk sky gleamed, with a single jewel adorning it's brow.

* * *

Frantically, they scaled the entire neighborhood, excluding the still sick Himeka, whom was sitting at home, waiting by the front door in hopes that Karin would appear. Kazune was running by the school, but the gates were closed and the fields were empty, while Q-chan had run around town, peering in Karin's favorite shops and places to eat. Meanwhile, Micchi had more luck than the rest of them. He was searching around the area when he heard someone humming to the bird's singing. 

Peering past a large, thick trunk, he found Karin lying in the grass, butterflies fluttering around her, but far away so that they did not have to get close enough to what they could not distinguish between a foe or friend. Smiling cheerfully to himself, he yelled out to her.

"Hanazono-san!" He walked out towards the spot that was surrounded by tall grasses, and blooming flowers. Karin, alarmed, shot straight up from her small haven, and ended up turning her head so fast that she got whiplash. She winced at the pain, unable to move for a few seconds, but that was all Micchi needed. He quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her up into a hug.

"We were worried, Hanazono-san."

And so they stood like that, as the winds passed through their hair, the sun twinkling happily above them in a sea of blue silk.

* * *

Kazune panted, as he searched for Karin. Upon reaching the woods, he moved about, before seeing a clearing ahead. The sun's rays attempted to penetrate the thick canopies of the trees. He went from a cautious walk to a full out sprint, but what he saw broke his heart. He watched as Karin and Micchi hugged, completely still and silent underneath the blazing sun. 

And so they all stood there in silence, hugging, loving, and heartbroken, in confusion, and sadness. Everything seemed so perfect, and yet so wrong at the same time under the same, blue silk sky.

* * *

I'm sorry if the ending was really crappy or cliché, but it was the only thing I could come up with. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I had (well, not really fun…) writing it. 

**Before you all leave, I'd like to mention something about the two drabbles on KazunexKarin and MicchixKarin. Please check my updates on my profile, to find out what it will all be under.**

Review, please?


	10. Their Hearts

Hello everyone! This was going to be a bonus chapter, but I'll write a one when the time is right…

Another thing, apparently many of you are wondering if this is going to be a KazunexKarin story, or MicchixKarin story.

Um… Well… I hope this chapter clears up some confusion, hopefully?

Title: A Pursuit Of Love

Chapter: 10

Ch. Title: Their Hearts

Disclaimer: I wish… -Snorts-

Legend:

'Think'

"Talk"

_Flashback_

**Lyrics **

**NOTE: Himeka WILL NOT be mentioned much in this story, so sorry! It MAINLY REVOLVES AROUND MICCHI, KARIN, and KAZUNE! So… don't really ask about Himeka, lol!**

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Our hearts, they beat and break.**

When you run away from harm,  
Will you run back into my arms?  
Like you did when you were young…  
Will you come back to me?

I will hold you tightly…  
When the hurting kicks in…! –Life Is Beautiful by Vega 4

* * *

Karin sighed softly, as she sat comfortably in her spacious room. Light filtered in, as dust floated, meandering around the room in a leisure pace. Karin stared blankly at the wall ahead of her, staring straight into the mirror. Only moments ago, she had followed Micchi back to the house. Kazune had met up with them at the house, unusually quiet.

Everything was going so wrong in her life, so very, very wrong. One moment, she was laughing and dancing with her friends, hugging and loving under that beautiful blue sky, and then in the next instance, she could be breaking down, alone under the gloomy, crying heavens.

'So very, very wrong…' She though aimlessly to herself, before lying her face down into her pillow.

"Very…very…" She mumbled, before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The entire Kujyou household was quiet, not even the crickets were chirping, nor the birds singing. No pots and pans banging in the kitchen, no footsteps padding down the mahogany-layered floors. Everything was quiet. Empty. Cold.

Kazune lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling, thinking about everything in this world, thinking about Karin, thinking about their hug, thinking about their kiss, thinking about everything he could have done to be with Karin.

But it seemed that Micchi had won Karin over already. Obviously, he had no idea just what Karin was thinking, but he was positive that he should give up. But no matter how much he tried, his heart couldn't let go of her smile, her laugh, her everything.

Somehow, though, he didn't mind. He just couldn't admit anything to Karin, especially not to Himeka or Micchi.

'Dammit.' He simply cursed to himself, sitting up and staring out the window. What was Karin thinking about right now?

He hoped one day he'd be able to share his feelings to her, but for now, it would have to wait.

* * *

Micchi simply smirked to himself. It was obvious that Kazune had seen them together in the field. He just simply could not understand why Kazune wouldn't admit anything to Karin.

'Too much pride…' Micchi laughed amusedly to himself. He looked up towards the sky, as he sat on the window nook comfortably leaning against the cool wall. 'Give it up, Kujyou-kun, or else you'll never win.'

Karin was most likely in her room, as well as Himeka and Kazune. Everything in the world was silent, and it seemed all time had stopped for everyone to share more agony, pain, heartbreaking, love, and sadness.

* * *

Karin woke up slowly; only opening her eyes once before realizing everything around her was darkness. She sat up, rubbing the sleep gently from her eyes, before staring around her empty, dark, sad room.

She suddenly slapped her cheeks.

"Karin, get a hold of yourself! You can't sit here, moping!" She chanted to herself. She simply grinned after this, and hopped over towards the light switch.

"What'cha doin', Karin-chan?" Nike asked suddenly, and Karin tripped, falling onto her face.

Nike freaked out at this, dashing towards Karin, dancing in circles around her, screaming apologies.

"K-konnichiwa, Shi-chan…" Karin rubbed her forehead, before sliding up the wall and hitting the light switch on. Light suddenly illuminated the dark area quickly, and Karin had to shut her eyes from the sudden light that blinded her senses.

Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly. Karin blushed, and realized that she hadn't eaten since, well, she actually couldn't remember the last time she ate. She got up, opening the door slowly. She was surprised to see that the hallway was dark, the only light coming from her slightly opened door.

Throwing the door open, she ventured to find a light switch for the halls. Once they clicked on, they lit up the entire area, illuminating a path for her.

'If only I could turn a light switch to my heart, then I could find my way out of this mess.' Her eyes saddened, and she stood, staring at the short hallway towards the stairs. Nike suddenly pounced onto her shoulder, and she snapped out of her daze, shaking her head. She smiled cheerfully, while walking downstairs. She noticed how quiet, dark, and empty the entire house was, and it confused her.

Where was everyone?

* * *

Micchi and Kazune both noticed that the hall light had seeped from underneath their door. Who had gotten up?

Peering outside, Kazune simply glared at Micchi, scowled, and walked towards the stairs. Micchi simply grinned and bounced right after him.

"Konnichiwa, Kujyou-kun!"

"…"

They heard something fall in the kitchen with a loud bang that resounded in the hallways. They both rushed downstairs, only to come into the kitchen to find Karin underneath a pile of pots and pans.

Karin blinked, and sweatdropped.

"K-konnichiwa…" She waved slightly, still caught underneath the cooking utensils.

"Ah, Hanazono-san, how did you get underneath there?"

"Ah, I tried to reach for one of those pans, but all of them fell on me…"

Micchi jogged over, and held out his hand to Karin, who accepted it gratefully.

"Well, love, might as well help you clean this up!" Micchi picked up a few pans cheerfully, and Karin smiled happily.

"Arigatou!" Kazune had already left the room.

* * *

Kazune trailed slowly up the stairs, cursing in his head. Angrily, he slammed his door. Karin's head turned towards the kitchen door, while she held some large, black pots. Micchi, behind her, had stopped fussing cheerfully around, and simply smirked at the back of Karin's head. She stared aimlessly at the door, confused.

She put the pot on the counter, and walked out and up the stairs.

"Kazune-kun?" She knocked on his door.

He opened the door slightly.

"What?" Karin tilted her head to the side.

"Are you okay? You were really quiet in the kitchen, and I didn't even notice you leave…" She trailed off.

"I'm fine."

And with those final words, he simply shut the door quietly in her face. Karin simply stared at the door curiously, but mostly, sadly. She couldn't help but get the feeling that Kazune was simply ignoring her, but what had she done wrong?

In her emotionally wrecked state, Karin began shaking, and she walked down the hall to her room, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Kazune-kun…' She sniffed, her emotions were bottled up tightly, corked down by her own determination and strength to not show any weakness, to stop moping for herself, had quickly exploded, her emotions overflowing, and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

* * *

Micchi watched Karin discreetly as she walked back towards her room, his eyes sad. He sighed, before looking at Kazune's door.

'Kujyou-kun…just give it up already.' Micchi turned away, walking to his room, and away from the forgotten kitchen.

Micchi shut his door, but the small click seemed to resound in the empty hallways.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, flashing brilliantly in the sky. Although the day was beautiful, it clearly contrasted with Karin's sad face and personality that day. Exhaustedly, she walked towards the empty school. She hadn't slept a wink the night before; she had tried not to cry, because when she did, they just brought on more tears.

Although she'd left super early, she was surprised to find Miyon sitting in the classroom, staring down at her desk.

"Miyon-chan?" She asked, surprise subtly hidden and shown in her voice.

Miyon's head snapped up, and she smiled cheerfully.

"Karin-chan! Good morning!"

Karin smiled. Miyon had cheered her up, even if it was only a slight, tid bit of light in her life.

"Good morning, Miyon-chan!" Today, Karin wouldn't let anything get to her. She would be as happy as she ever was, today would be a perfect day, she hoped.

* * *

The school day had passed by quickly; there hadn't been much talking between Micchi, Kazune, and Karin, making classes and lunch an awkward situation.

Himeka had stayed at home that day, still resting. The three walked in an awkward silence back to the house, but they came into a cheerful Himeka. Karin, worried about Himeka, chided and fussed over her health and shooed her upstairs, even though dinner wasn't finished.

Himeka protested timidly, but Karin shook her head and told her to rest.

"I can take care of dinner, Himeka-chan!" Karin's eyes shone with determination. Himeka smiled appreciatively, and walked upstairs, back to bed.

* * *

Dinner, as well, had been an awkward time for all of them. They sat in silence, quietly eating the meal that had been prepared. Every once in a while, Kazune would glance at Karin, or she would glance at him and Micchi, Micchi glancing at Kazune and Karin. Everything was silent, and awkward.

"Ano…" Karin began, unable to take the silence. Kazune and Micchi went from staring at their dinner to Karin's face. Karin blushed, embarrassed.

"N-never mind…" She turned her face towards her dinner.

After dinner was over, everybody had split up to their rooms. Their hearts were beating slowly, to every breath they took, to every blink they made, to everything they did.

Their hearts were all beating under the same roof, under the same blue silk sky, under the same crying heavens whose tears had dried up. Their hearts were beating brokenly, split in half and cracked around the edges. Their hearts beat together as one, sometimes erratically, sometimes slowly, sometimes altogether. Their hearts beat and break, and yet they endure it all.

* * *

Wow, that was the cheesiest ending, and worst, worst, chapter I have ever written in my entire writing experience. Wow.

Lol, well, I hope you liked this chapter more than I do.

Please review; it makes me happy!

Oh yes, apparently, this chapter did not help at all. So I'll admit it now:

-Authoress Whispers…-

KazunexKarin


	11. Back To Basics

Sorry! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, very, very, very, very, sorry!!!

Wow. Well still, I'm very, very sorry for this stupidly late update!

So busy, and even though it's the summer, I still may not have enough time for writing, so I apologize in advance. SORRY!

Title: A Pursuit Of Love

Chapter: 11

Ch. Title: Back To Basics (There is a perfectly sane reason it's called back to basics…)

Disclaimer: …Why do you even ask?

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Lyrics **

**NOTE:** There was a request for a non-awkward chapter, so here it is! A (hopefully) non-awkward chapter! (Although it may end up awkward in the end lol!) Oh, and maybe a few spoilers…? Eh I'm sure everybody's already read book 7, right? Because I finally bought it, woo hoo!!!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Or if anybody feels the way I feel…**

**I need inspiration, not just another negotiation…**

**All I want to do is find a way back into love,**

**I can't make it through without a way back into love,**

**And if I open my heart to you,**

**I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,**

**And if you help me to start again**

**You know that I'll be there for you in the end…**

**-Way Back Into Love From Music And Lyrics**

* * *

Karin awoke abruptly, shooting straight up as she panted from her nightmare. She could see a light, and herself in a beautiful white dress. It was odd, and a feeling of shock settled upon her body. She shivered, and began to rub her arms. It seemed if she did, she could rub away any shock and feelings she didn't want to feel from that nightmare away.

She gave a small sigh, and rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor. Wincing and sweat dropping slightly at her clumsiness, she crawled up the bed sheets to help her stand upright again.

Karin yawned slightly, and stripped out of her nightgown, and into a school uniform. For a few moments, Karin simply stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom. She stared at her reflection as if it would give her answers to what she was doing, with all this god business, Kazune, Micchi, and Himeka…

She shook her head, the way somebody would if they were trying to shake something off their face. Smacking herself slightly, she raised her determined eyes towards the mirror.

"Today will be a great day, I'll make sure of it! No more awkward moments, I'll just go back to the basics as if nothing had happened before!" Karin pumped her fists in the air, and grinned happily to herself. She suddenly sweat dropped.

'As if everything before Micchi wasn't awkward enough… Moving in was awkward!'

"Oh well." She mumbled to herself, or her reflection, she didn't really know.

* * *

Kazune and Micchi sat in a tight silence across from each other. Although Micchi's face was bright and cheerful, a smile that went eye to eye, Kazune sat with a bitter frown.

"Now, now, chap! If you keep frowning like that, your face'll stay like that forever!" This only further deepened the scowl on Kazune's face.

"Thanks for the advice." He said, sarcasm dripping off every letter.

"No problem, chap!" Micchi said, quite oblivious.

Kazune couldn't help but twitch slightly at Micchi's happy demeanor. But before he could respond with a biting remark, Karin burst in.

"Good morning, Micchi, Kazune!" She cried with all the innocence and happiness in the world.

The two of them stared at her in shock, very confused. Kazune couldn't help but give her a soft smile.

"Good morn—" But was cut off by Micchi who jumped up and pounced onto Karin. She attempted to push him away, as he was cutting off her air circulation.

"Good to see you happy and well, Hanazono-san!!!" Micchi squealed, as he continued to attach himself to Karin.

"M-Micchi… You're choking me…"

"Oops, sorry, love!" Micchi said, rubbing his head in slight embarrassment.

Kazune scowled at him.

"Let's go, or we'll be late."

Karin blinked.

"But we didn't eat." She deadpanned.

"You didn't, we did." Kazune smirked at her, and Karin stood in a stupor as the two boys walked out of the dining room.

"HEY!" She cried, before following them.

* * *

The walk to school was pleasant, although Kazune couldn't figure out why Karin was so happy.

'Not that I'm complaining… I'd rather see her like this…' He thought, watching Karin from the corner of his eye.

Karin, oblivious to this, continued to walk cheerfully, in front of the two boys. Himeka had stayed home, sick and weary. Micchi watched Kazune, and smirked knowingly at what he was thinking.

"Karin-chan!" Miyon waved furiously from her spot by the trees. Yuki stood behind her, and gave a small wave.

"Miyon-chan!!" Karin ditched the boys and ran up to Miyon.

The two chatted excitedly, and Micchi started in a calm tone, "Enjoy watching Hanazono-san, chap?"

Kazune whipped his head towards the taller boy, his cheeks flaming. Micchi snickered at this, and Kazune glared before turning the other way to hide his red face.

"I thought so much, chap." He grinned and enjoyed teasing Kazune all the way until they closed the short distance between Karin, Miyon and Yuki.

"Morning, Sakurai-san!" Micchi nodded towards Yuki.

"Good morning." Yuki smiled politely towards Kazune and Micchi.

"We should probably head to class now, Karin-chan!" The two girls were off in their own world, talking about the tests coming up, as Karin attempted to understand it all before she completely bombed it.

Karin sighed in defeat. "I'll never understand it. The only time I did, I think was when I was with sempai!"

Kazune and Micchi turned their heads towards the mention of 'sempai.'

Miyon smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Karin!"

"It's obviously not a mutual feeling." Karin sighed, completely deflated.

* * *

Karin walked with Yuki towards the buffet of food, as they pondered over the choices of food. Yuki quickly found what he wanted and went to pay and eat. He sat across from Kazune, and Micchi quickly joined them. The two, them being Micchi and Yuki, began to talk, while Kazune chose the option of quietly making comments about whatever they could be talking about.

"Karin-chan, are you ready?" Miyon peered over Karin's shoulder, as she thought long and hard about what bread she wanted.

"Ah, well, which do you think I should get?" Karin pointed to the different types of bread, while explaining all their qualities.

Miyon sweat dropped at her, "Just get uh… that one?" She pointed randomly.

Karin paused, then grinned and swiped the last one. "Good idea!" Miyon couldn't help but think about how easily satisfied Karin could be.

"Hmm…" Miyon put her finger to her chin. Karin glanced at her, unperturbed, but curious.

"What's the matter, Miyon-chan?"

"Hmm, I'm just wondering what's your relationship with Kazune-kun and Nishikiori-kun." Miyon put out, slyly.

Karin blushed, but attempted to keep the waver out of her voice. "Um, nothing really. We're friends." She nodded firmly.

Miyon grinned. "But you DO like one of them, don't you?"

Karin turned beet red and began to fumble around with her words. "Ah, well, um…"

Miyon giggled at her, and simply waved her hand to drop the subject. Karin sighed with relief.

They were walking slowly towards the three boys, and Karin's eyes were sad.

"…Miyon-chan…"

"Hmm?" She looked at Karin, and noticed the look on her face.

Karin looked down just a tad bit more. "…I really don't know who I like…"

They all had a pleasant lunch, one that wasn't filled with an awkward silence that nobody could seem to hold a conversation long enough with. Karin couldn't remember the last time she'd been so happy to not have any troubles, just sitting at the table, not worrying about Himeka, rings, Micchi, and Kazune. It seemed as though they had restored everything to normal.

* * *

There was a cheerful air about as Kazune, Karin, and Micchi walked along the quiet sidewalk, lined with beautiful blossoming plum trees. After they had run out of topics, everything was quiet. But it wasn't odd, or uncomfortable, it was a simple silence where they could enjoy the life that was blooming all around them in comfort.

Karin blinked. "I hope Himeka is feeling better tonight…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine in no time, love!" Micchi pounced like a kitten after it's favorite toy mouse. Karin squeaked, and Kazune scowled.

"Knock it off." Kazune made a face as he pushed Micchi away from Karin.

"Don't be jealous, chap!" Micchi smirked, making Kazune's blood boil. Karin simply looked at the two; utterly confused at the glares they were giving each other. Suddenly, Micchi simply pounced onto Kazune, grinning as if he had no care in the world. Karin laughed, a laugh and a feeling it seemed she hadn't felt in forever.

It felt like home.

* * *

"We're back!!!" Karin cried to the large, almost empty manor. Shi-chan had come out to greet her with a sleepy smile.

"Welcome back, Karin-chan!" Shi-chan crawled up onto her shoulder, and lay there sleepily. Karin couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

Micchi had split to his room, and Kazune had left with his hands in his pockets towards the basement. (1)

Karin, instead, opted for finding Himeka. She walked up the stairs and peeped into Himeka's room. Himeka was sleeping soundly, although her face wasn't set in pain, it wasn't at all peaceful, and Karin felt her spirits fall. She'd do anything to help her friend.

* * *

Shi-chan fell down headfirst when Karin flopped onto her bed. Karin stared at the ceiling for what seemed for hours, when it had only been a few minutes. She tossed on her bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. She closed her eyes for a little while, opened them, only to stare back at the plain, white wall of her ceiling.

'I wonder if Himeka is going to get better soon…' She turned to where Shi-chan was, and watched as the air came in and out of her body.

And at that moment, Karin couldn't help but be grateful, feeling blessed for such good friends, for her school, for the food on the table, for Himeka's friendship, for Kazune and Micchi, and for the breaths that was coming and going from her body, just like Shi-chan's sleeping form. Even though Himeka was sick, Kazune was angry so often, and Micchi was oblivious, she couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia come over her.

After all, she was home. And she couldn't be happier than where she was, on those soft, pastel sheets and the white walls that comforted and surrounded her. So Karin fell asleep, curled over the blankets kept her warm, and surrounded by a home filled with people she loved.

* * *

Ahh, horrible ending. Blegh.

Thanks so much for reviewing! Expect a bonus chapter, by the way.

Review, please?

I know the ending was cheesily cheesy.

The room with all the locks on the door. Would it be considered a basement or a library? For now let's call it the basement.

Sorry for the late update, again, because I was totally brain blocked for a while. ...Still am, actually...


	12. Bonus Chapter: Nightly Concerto

Oh my god, I love you all for reviewing to my story! –Authoress is bawling by now-

…Bonus chapter!

Enjoy!

Isn't it amazing, people? I wrote a non-awkward chapter! I feel accomplished!

…But this chapter MAY (keyword there!) change all those circumstances…

Title: A Pursuit Of Happiness

Chapter: Bonus

Ch. Title: Nightly Concerto

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything and it makes me cry more…

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Lyrics **

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**When I open my eyes…**

**I'm still taken by surprise…!**

**I hold sunlight and swallow fireflies,**

**And it makes me want to cry…!**

**I…love…you…**

**I shall never grow up,**

**Make believe is much too fun…!**

**Can we go far away to the humming meadow…?**

* * *

There was something about the entire concerto of the night. The birds slept quietly in trees and nests, while the crickets came out to perform their nightly songs. The wind breezed through trees, rustling their leaves ever so slightly. The moon shone on the cloudless night, stars beaming their brightest right alongside it. It was everything about the night that made Karin relax. She stood, eyes closed, face to the sky as the listened to all the sounds mix and form into something lovely. 

She gave a blissful sigh, and opened her eyes slowly, her half-lidded gaze staring at the moon with happiness.

She stretched; it was still early into the night, but closing in on the morning. (1) For a while, she simply stood, and watched the stars smile at her. She relaxed and sat onto the grass, that was soft and the earth was cool. It was pleasant, just sitting there listening to the humming of the wind. She gave a little yawn; she had only come out here for purposes of relaxation. She couldn't sleep.

Karin leaned back onto her hands, and blinked a few times. Shi-chan slept quietly beside her, her body rising up like soft bread but deflating once again. Her tail swished occasionally on the grass, and Karin gave a little sneeze.

"Hopefully I'm not getting sick…" She mumbled to herself.

"Karin?" Karin turned her head around at the familiar voice.

Kazune stood behind her in his pajamas, barefoot, and watched Karin with curiosity.

* * *

"I didn't know you couldn't sleep either, Kazune-kun!" Karin said, brightly, turning to him. 

He blushed. "W-well, I just had a lot on my mind." He stuttered, but Karin hadn't noticed.

She smiled. "Do you want to stargaze with me?"

Kazune shrugged. "Alright." And he lay down on the grass, Karin's eyes following him. He crisscrossed his fingers together to make a cradle to hold his head, and stared at the stars. Karin lay beside him, and they pointed out random constellations, enjoying each other's company.

"…There's the big dipper!" Karin whispered enthusiastically.

"Then that's the little one." Kazune pointed up, and Karin grinned happily. It was nice spending time with Kazune, without the mention of schoolwork, her grades, gods, Micchi, or Hinata-chan coming up back to haunt them.

"We should head in now, we have classes tomorrow, Karin." Karin got up, shaking her head in protest.

"I think we'll be okay." Karin begged with her eyes, sadness reflecting in them, not wanting to end such a pleasant experience.

Kazune sighed. "Alright then." And Karin fell beside him again, laughing happily.

Her laughter joined the concerto of wind and crickets.

* * *

They laughed and giggled, pointing at funny looking formations and smiling to each other, enjoying their night together. It'd been a while since they'd relaxed like this. 

Karin smiled up to the sky.

'Thank you, God, for giving me this moment with Kazune-kun.' She couldn't help but savor that their conversations hadn't gone back to things, although important, that could have made things awkward or her angry or sad. It seemed many things were making her sad lately, like Himeka-chan's health, Micchi's advances, and Kazune's unhappy demeanor.

She didn't want this night to end, she wanted the world and time to stay still and let her enjoy this feeling forever.

"…There's the belt." Kazune pointed up, and Karin's eyes widened and she laughed happily.

"I didn't know you knew so many constellations, Kazune-kun!" Karin grinned happily at him, clasping her hands together excitedly.

Kazune gave her a soft smile. "I used to study them when I was a kid." (2)

"Wow! Can you show me more?" She tilted her head to the side at him, and he smiled widely at her.

"Sure, what others do you want to see?"

* * *

"Geez, Karin, you don't know many constellations!" Kazune teased, poking Karin's cheek. She swatted his hand away and pouted. 

"I know, you don't have to remind me!" Kazune laughed again at her, and pointed out random stars visible in the night sky. He savored her laughter, and enjoyed the music that had been spun from the heart and soul.

* * *

"…Kazune-kun?" Kazune looked at Karin, who was lying next to him staring at the sky. 

"Hmm?" He said, in an un-interested way.

"Thank you for staying here with me all this time." She said, in a sincere voice.

"Huh?" He sat up slightly, leaning on his palms against the cool ground. Karin smiled at him.

"You're always here to help me, and I just wanted to tell you that I'm grateful for it."

Karin simply gave him a broad smile that spread all across her face.

Kazune gave a soft smile back.

"No problem."

* * *

Kazune gave a small yawn, and glanced at Karin. She lay beside him, using his elbow that was sticking out as a pillow. She rubbed her arms slightly, and he blinked. 

"Are you cold?" Karin looked up at him.

"Well, not really."

"But you're rubbing your arms and shivering." He deadpanned.

"Ah, well…" Karin blushed and pouted slightly, still rubbing her arms. Kazune watched her some more. He moved his arm and that she was using as a pillow and Karin complained about this, moving her head before her hair got tangled up. She leaned up slightly, holding her head.

Kazune ignored her whines and grabbed her by the waist, before pulling her down into a half embrace. His face was up to the sky, eyes closed. Karin quickly shut her mouth, her head against his chest and her hair sprayed out. He held her close, and Karin's eyes slowly fell.

She was stunned into a silence. They lay there like that, just as the clock began to tick closer and closer to the end of night, but not to the sun's appearance. (3)

They'd spent about an hour outside, just staring at the stars and moon.

And at that moment, Karin couldn't help but marvel at the warmth emitting from Kazune's body contrast to the cool ground.

* * *

Sorry for such a short bonus chapter, but I managed to go from 3 pages to 4…? Sorry again! It's just that, well, yeah. I had to end it there! I'll update soon, hopefully. There are 1,113 words though, I think! (Probably more after I add more writing, lol!) 

Review, please?

(1) It's 11 o'clock.

(2) No idea if this is true; I just kind of made it up, lol!

(3) It's midnight.

Thanks again for reading!!!


	13. The Morning After

I've been so swamped with my other story, coming up with a new one, the series of one-shots and drabbles I SERIOUSLY need to start sometime soon… Lol.

Oh well, I'll just enjoy writing this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad everyone enjoyed the bonus chapter.

You all deserve fifty of them, but I think I'd run out of ideas by then. Heh…

Title: A Pursuit Of Love

Chapter: 13

Ch. Title: The Morning After

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything.

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Lyrics **

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Dokoka ni kimi o kakushite iru kara (Is that somewhere it's hiding you…)  
**

**Takusan no hi ga natsukashii no wa (The reason I long for the many lights,)  
**

**Ano doreka hitotsu ni kimi ga iru kara (is that you are there in one of them…)  
**

**Saa dekake you hitokire no PAN (So, I set out, with a slice of bread,)  
**

**NAIFU RAMPU kaban ni tsumekonde (A knife, a lamp, stuffed in a bag.)**

**Tou-san ga nokoshita atsui omoi (Father left me his burning desire…!)  
**

**Kaa-san ga kureta ano manazashi (Mother gave me her eyes…!)  
**

**Chikyuu wa mawaru kimi o kakushite (The earth turns, hiding you.)  
**

**Kagayaku hitomi kirameku tomoshibi (Shining eyes, twinkling lights…)  
**

**Chikyuu wa mawaru kimi o nosete (The earth turns, carrying you,)  
**

**Itsuka kitto deau bokura o nosete (Carrying us both who'll surely meet…)**

**-Kimi Wo Nosete (Carrying You) from Laputa, Castle In The Sky.**

* * *

After dropping into bed around one, Karin and Kazune slept quietly and peacefully. The next morning, Karin awoke to the familiar sounds of pots and pans in the kitchen, as someone began to prepare breakfast. Curious as whom it could be, she snuck down, peeping down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

"Himeka-chan!" Karin gasped, and she rushed over to her friend.

Himeka turned and smiled brightly at Karin.

"Good morning, Karin-chan." She spoke, in a soft voice.

"Himeka-chan! Are you alright to be moving?" Karin worried.

"I'm fine!" Himeka giggled quietly, and continued cooking. Karin watched her for a little while, before sighing.

"Alright, Himeka-chan," She smiled cheerfully, "I'm just happy you're feeling better!"

"What's going on, Hanazono-san?" Micchi walked in, a sleepy Kazune behind him.

"Himeka-chan is feeling better!" Karin cheered, and Himeka giggled.

Karin spotted Kazune from the corner of her eye. He sat down at the table, before he fell asleep, head in his arms.

"What'cha lookin' at, love?" Micchi wrapped his arms around Karin's shoulders, and Karin smiled brightly at him.

"Nothing really, Micchi."

* * *

Himeka had accompanied the group to the school campus, and Karin and Himeka chatted happily in front of the boys, not noticing them too much. 

"So, Kujyou-kun, I saw that little display last night." Micchi dropped slyly, eyeing Kazune from the corner of his eye.

Kazune blinked. He glared at Micchi. "Why were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't, I just happened to look out the window." Micchi replied innocently.

"Miyon-chan!" They heard Karin cry, and Miyon's faint "Himeka-chan! Karin-chan!"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself, Kujyou-kun." Micchi grinned.

"Quiet, Nishikiori." Kazune said, gruffly and in a bad mood.

* * *

Karin sat quietly at her desk, staring at the equations on the board while mindlessly erasing an invisible mark on her desk. Her chin sat in her hand and she simply continued to erase and erase. She stared at the board aimlessly, her mind obviously somewhere else. 

"Psst, Hanazono-san!" Karin snapped out of her daydream to look at Micchi. He pointed where she was erasing. "What are you erasing, love?"

Karin looked down and blushed. "Uh…"

Micchi grinned at her expression. Kazune looked back slightly from the corner of his eye, tilting his head only so far so the teacher wouldn't get suspicious. He scowled as he watched Karin giggle slightly at Micchi's antics. He huffed and turned towards the teacher.

"Hanazono-san, could you please read the excerpt on the page?" Karin's homeroom teacher, a petite but kind woman, held her book open in her hand and chalk in the other.

Karin blushed, gave a little squeak before standing up. She held her book in her hands.

"Ano…" Karin started.

* * *

"Karin-chan! Over here!" Miyon waved enthusiastically from her spot near the table, and Karin smiled and maneuvered around the thick crowds that chatted and waited for lunch. Karin sat down, Kazune at her left and Miyon at her right. Micchi sat across from her. Yuuki sat next to Miyon, Himeka next to Micchi and Kazune. 

Karin chewed on her bread thoughtfully. She recalled last night's events, and blushed brightly. Micchi noticed this, and grinned to himself.

"Hanazono-san, what are you thinking of?" Micchi couldn't help but chuckle at Karin's even redder face.

"N-nothing, Micchi!" Karin smiled cheekily, her cheeks still flaming.

"Karin-chan, what ever could you be thinking of?" Miyon grinned and snickered at Karin as Karin argued defensively.

Kazune just watched, and Himeka smiled happily. It was nice for their once missing seat to be filled again.

* * *

The day shifted by slowly, the sun moving across the sky with the clouds before finally beginning to sink below the horizon, it's last gleaming rays giving off a brilliant color. Karin, Micchi, Kazune, and Himeka traveled back towards the Kujyou household with a cheery atmosphere. 

For Karin and Himeka, that is.

Kazune and Micchi strayed behind the two chatting females, and Micchi took his time to slyly edge upon Kazune embarrassing tidbits that made Kazune angry and grumpy.

"Shut up already, Nishikiori." Kazune twitched slightly.

"Ah, but you know you like her, Kujyou-kun!" Micchi replied, unfazed and his voice annoyingly cheerful.

Kazune looked away, flushed. "Please, continue to tell the world." Kazune replied, sarcastic.

Micchi blinked. "Do you want me to?"

Kazune glared, his face holding a mixture of shock, anger, and complete embarrassment.

* * *

"Micchi, what did you do to make Kazune-kun so mad?" Karin pouted, after last night she wanted a nice, anger-free day to continue. 

"Nothing, love!" Micchi smiled, cheeky and enjoying every minute of Kazune's annoyance.

Karin sighed. "I suppose I knew I was going to get that answer." She paused, before starting up the stairs. "I guess I'll just take a bath until dinner."

"Have fun, Hanazono-san!" Micchi waved optimistically, as Karin's form disappeared up the stairs.

Karin walked towards the bathroom, towel in hand and Shi-chan at her heel. She blinked, passing Kazune's room. The door was wide open and Kazune was nowhere to be seen, the window wide open and the curtains billowing freely into the room.

The door moved slightly to the wind, squeaking on its hinges every time it moved slightly. Karin blinked, and smiled to herself. She continued on her way to the bathroom, closing Kazune's door.

* * *

I'm so, very sorry for this really short chapter, but I've been so busy lately! I've got three stories to update and I haven't much time on the computer lately, and I'll be going on vacation soon. It took me about, 2 weeks to write this chapter. I'm running short of ideas! Maybe I'll just make Kazune and Karin kiss next chapter. Agh, I'll move it along somehow! 

Review, please?

Well, actually I won't be going on vacation, my cousin's are coming and I have to amuse them both for two or three weeks.

So… This may be the last update for a little while.

I'll attempt to update late at night when my cousins are asleep. Thanks for reading!! I did manage to hit around 1,200 words though! By the way, feel free to drop any ideas of how you want the next chapter to go!


	14. The Lake House

Hello and welcome to my next chapter of A Pursuit Of Love. I know, I know, I said that this was last but it seems that Grave Of The Fireflies is last since I'm still stuck on what I should write next, considering I went a little too fast so I have to write a whole new chapter 1 for it.

So, enjoy!

Title: A Pursuit Of Love

Chapter: 14

Ch. Title: The Lake House

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

**Lyrics/Quotes**

Enjoy!

* * *

**"Hope" is the thing with feathers--  
That perches in the soul--  
And sings the tune without the words--  
And never stops - at all--**

**And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard--  
And sore must be the storm--  
That could abash the little Bird  
That kept so many warm--**

**I've heard it in the chillest land--  
And on the strangest Sea--  
Yet, never, in Extremity,  
It asked a crumb - of Me.**

**- "Hope Is The Thing With Feathers" (Full Poem) by Emily Dickinson**

* * *

Micchi and Kazune grunted as they moved bags and other things into a car Q-chan had rented for them. Himeka and Karin chatted away excitedly as they stood in traditional summer outfits, waiting for the hoard of things to be put into the trunk.

"Q-chan, you'll be driving us there and staying right?" Karin questioned, smiling cheerfully.

"Of course." Q-chan nodded, giving Karin a smile back.

"I'm so excited, it's been a while since we've gone to the lake house." Himeka giggled, looking at Karin's dreamy face.

Karin let out a dreamy, whispery sigh and held her hands to her face, cooing, "It sounds so romantic, doesn't it Himeka-chan?"

Kazune rolled his eyes at her. Micchi grinned, and Himeka gave another giggle at the sound of Karin's breathy voice and the shine in her large, emerald eyes. (1)

Karin's sharp ears caught Kazune's muttering under his breath, but chose to ignore it. He wasn't going to dampen her vacation to the lake house.

* * *

The ride was long and tedious, but the harsh roads of their usual familiar surroundings, from the streets and schools, malls and local boutiques slowly faded to a the bright green trees and grasses of the mountains, with the usual local animals sprinting about.

Karin stared out the window the whole time, mindlessly noticing the silence in the car, as it went over bumps as the paved road soon turned to dirt, and they rove to a beautiful house, with large glass windows that sat upon a hill, the large stretch of land all around them, lush trees and bushes surrounding the edge of the crystal clear lake. A large porch stretched all about the backyard, steps leading directly into the water, a small boat tied to the post, as birds chirped and the sun cast an eerie glow of orange and pink across the water.

Karin gaped in awe, as Himeka smiled as bright as the sun, while behind them Micchi and Kazune groaned, dragging and carrying the bags and boxes towards the entrance of the gorgeous house. Karin and Himeka giggled to themselves, before rushing into the house after the two boys and Q-chan.

As Kazune and Micchi gently placed, groaning, before noticing Karin and Himeka ran up the stairs to choose their bedrooms.

* * *

Himeka pointed to a door, as Karin opened the one situated a little further down the hall.

"This one is my bedroom, Karin-chan." She spoke softly, and Karin grinned.

"This'll be mine, then!" The two walked down the stairs, picking up their bags before trekking up the stairs and plopping their things onto the bed and dropping the suitcases on the floor. Karin noticed her room had it's own bathroom, linked with Himeka's. Himeka opened her door, as Karin inspected the bathroom. It was a generous bathroom, with a large bathtub separated from the shower. The bathtub had jets, and was large enough to fit four people in it. There were two sinks, a large mirror lined with lights and a large window above the tub, overlooking the glowing lake.

"Himeka-chan, this is an amazing bathroom! I think I live in here!" Karin grinned as Himeka laughed.

"Of course, Karin-chan!" Himeka's laughter faded to soft giggles, as she smiled cheekily, before walking back into her room. Karin strayed in the bathroom a little longer, gazing out the window, smiling softly as the lake gleamed under the fading sun.

* * *

After dinner, Himeka generously offered Karin the opportunity to use the bath that night, and Karin had protested at first, but in the end lost against Himeka. She soaked in the steam filled room, her body completely sunk into the bathtub, the water smelling like sun ripened raspberries, bubbles floating nearly to the brim of the tub. She stared up, blowing bubbles from a small bubble tube. They floated into the air, their multi-colored surfaces gleaming at each twist and turn of light that filtered through them.

The crown of Karin's head was dry, as well of half her hair; the other half of her hair was stuck against her back, pressed tightly against the bathtub. She stared with glittering eyes at the bubbles, a dreamy look on her face. She watched as they popped, and looked sat up, before fully standing and looking out the window that was covered with fog. She watched as the moon's reflection was perfectly still on the water. She sunk back into the tub, the scalding water relief on her cool skin.

She sunk completely under the water, her dry face protesting against the sudden heat. She slowly floated back out of the water, opening her eyes, water droplets sitting on her fine lashes. Blinking once, she stood and looked out the window once again. A figure stood at the last step before the water engulfed the next step into the lake. The white, pristine button up shirt the figure wore stood out in contrast to the black and midnight blue all around them, while the figure's black pants blended in. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and Karin noticed that it was Micchi.

'Micchi…?' She recognized his slightly longer hair, which was an obvious sign it was he. He was relaxed, and he happened to look up but didn't notice Karin, for she ducked down and ultimately slipped on the smooth bottom of the tub, falling back with a yelp and an ungraceful crash straight into the hot water, a plentiful amount spilling over the sides.

"Owwie…" Karin moaned, picking herself up out of the tub. The water was cooling considerably fast now, and she couldn't help but be discouraged at the un-encouraging way to end a perfectly good bath. "What a waste…" She pouted, before wrapping her body and hair in a towel.

She plucked the tub's stopper, listening to the water quickly draining out and watching as steam slowly began to fade away. She unlocked Himeka's door and before strutting out of her own.

* * *

The cold air of Karin's room hit her and she shivered in response. She hugged her arms around herself, grabbing her warm pajamas and clean undergarments before slipping into them. She wore warm, red and black plaid pants that were soft to the touch, and a plain, white t-shirt before hopping out her door and downstairs, humming to herself the entire way.

* * *

"Karin-chan, are you hurt?" Himeka's timid voice came from Karin's side.

Karin looked at her quizzically, and Himeka smiled.

"We heard a loud crash and your scream upstairs." Karin turned bright red, appearing as a tomato with hair.

"Um, I just slipped but I'm fine!" Karin smiled cheekily, and Himeka gave a soft giggle.

"Okay then."

Karin hummed slightly to herself as she walked into the kitchen, turning on the lights and searching for something to eat. She spotted ice cream in the kitchen, and grinned, pulling it out and giving her two generous scoops, plopping them in to a bowl and eating it slowly.

Micchi was nowhere to be found, and Karin ate her sweet treat at the table alone, staring out the open door windows towards the lake. She noticed that her spoon scraped the bottom of her bowl, and blinked, noticing that she's practically sucked the ice cream without tasting it at all. Frowning slightly, she put her bowl and spoon in the sink before walking up to her room.

Shi-chan sat on her window nook, tired from the day's commotions. She slept peacefully, tail curled around her small body, a small smile on the adorable cat's face. Karin sighed with defeat, slightly bored. Her thoughts first drifted to Micchi, but soon ditched those and went to Kazune.

"Hmm…" She purred to herself, yawning as she lay on the soft bed. She curled under the soft comforter, curled in a small ball as Kazune passed her room at that moment. She slipped into an enjoyable slumber, and Kazune gave her a soft smile, before her light clicked off and her door quietly shut.

* * *

The sun rose with all it's glory the next day, filtering brightly into Karin's un-protected window. Karin blinked sleepily, before squinting into the light and threw her blanket over her head. She groaned, curled tightly under her blanket. She'd somehow managed to become entangled in the softness of the comforter, trying to move only resulted in her falling off her bed with a plop.

"Karin-chan, do you want to go swim with me?"

Karin stuck her head out from underneath the blanket, her limps still intertwined in the blanket.

"Isn't it a bit early, Himeka-chan?"

Himeka shook her head. "It's not early, it's already 10 o'clock. Besides, the lake water isn't all that cold!" In the process of talking, her mouth had quirked into a smile.

Karin blinked, before nodding enthusiastically. "Alright! Let me untangle myself and get changed."

Himeka shut the bathroom door that linked their two rooms shut, giving Karin all the privacy she needed as she wrestled with the blanket, giggling.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, please?

Lol well this was a toughie to write, so much describing of the house!

(1) Karin's eyes are green, right? Because sometimes they change to blue… or something… it's weird. Lol, we'll stick with green.

I really hope you liked this chapter, and I didn't put the kissing scene in, but I have a funny idea of how I'm going to do it for the next chapter! (Which will hopefully come soon.)


	15. Brightly Wound

Lookie, I'm updating! Yesterday was my birthday, and today is my sister's! Enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry for this late update!!!

Title: A Pursuit Of Love

Chapter: 15

Ch. Title: Brightly Wound

Disclaimer: I can only dress the characters up and use them in my maniacal play, but I have to return them after. (Cry, cry)

Legend:

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Quotes/Lyrics**

If the poem doesn't show up, sorry…!

**

* * *

**

**-"The Cloud" (First Stanza) by Percy Bysshe Shelley**

* * *

After Karin's wrestling match with the blanket, she quickly changed into her bathing suit, a simple two piece with cute little heart patterns all over it. She bounded down the stairs, Himeka in tow. They held their towels, and Karin's hair was in a ponytail, while Himeka opted to keep hers down. Giggling to each other, Micchi and Kazune looked at them oddly. They were standing outside waiting for them, before the two stripped their shirts and jumped into the water. Karin threw her towel on a long chair on the also large deck, and Himeka settled her towel next to hers. 

"C'mon, Himeka-chan! Let's go!" Karin grinned, and the two ran over to the lake. Karin slipped her feet in, sitting against the water's edge. She squeaked. "I thought you said it wouldn't be cold?" Himeka giggled.

"It's not cold, you're just a wuss." Kazune remarked, smirking at the angry look on Karin's face. He dunked under and Karin gave a little 'hmph.'

She didn't notice that Kazune had gotten out of the water. Micchi watched from near the middle of the lake with amusement. Himeka had jumped in, and when she rose to the top, she gave a little gasp.

"Karin--!" But before she could finish her sentence, Kazune had pushed Karin straight into the cold water, and Karin screamed, her voice muffled by the water. Kazune and Micchi laughed at the look on Karin's face, her expression appearing like a cat drowned in the water.

Himeka had to stifle a few giggles, and Karin took in a few calm breaths, before clambering out of the water and squeezing the water out of her hair. She gave an evil smile, before running after Kazune, intent on tackling him into the water. But he dodged and gave her a friendly push back into the water.

Karin rose back to the surface, angry with Kazune. She took calming breaths before diving under and pulling Himeka under.

Kazune grinned before jumping back into the water. The four had an all out water war, using anything and everything to attempt to hit each other with water. The water was so clear, that you could clearly see the rocks at the bottom of the lake, their smooth tops gleaming in the early morning light.

'I'll get you back…' Karin thought, as she laughed and splashed Himeka.

* * *

After their little water fight, Karin and Himeka relaxed in the sun, allowing its heat to warm up their bodies and slowly melt away the water that was sliding off their skin. It'd gotten hotter, and Kazune and Micchi were sitting inside, doing who-knows-what. 

"Karin-chan, I'm going to get a Popsicle. Do you want one?" Himeka's soft voice came from Karin's right, and Karin smiled and nodded to her, wearing a pair of her aviator sunglasses, the ones she'd decided to wear when she had almost ran away from home. It was also when Kazune had invited her to rendezvous outside the house, without Himeka's knowing.

Her happy mood wilted a bit, but soon came back full force as she was determined not to think about it.

Himeka appeared with an orange Popsicle in tow, and the two happily licked their treat as they watched the sun begin to move across the sky, the clouds passing leisurely by and the occasional twittering of a bird.

* * *

Kazune sat in the family room, reading something unknown to Micchi. He watched him from the corner of his eye, flipping through the channels before spotting something he wanted to watch, Kazune a thing at the back of the mind. 

Kazune, on the other hand, was annoyed with the fact that Micchi was watching him, and the random noises coming from the TV.

Q-chan was off somewhere doing whatever he did, but Kazune was frustrated. His mood from the water had been diminished by how annoying he found Micchi. Micchi suddenly grinned and Kazune heard the TV set to once channel.

'Finally.'

He looked out the window, the tops of forest trees as far as the eye could see, stretching out all in front of him, before he turned back to the book he was reading.

His mind wouldn't focus, as it was centered on one person…

* * *

After they'd finished their Popsicles, Himeka and Karin had jumped back into the lake, all thoughts of drying off gone. They were laughing as they splashed and sprayed each other with little neon colored water guns, until Karin saw something run off with her towel. 

"Ah, something just ran off with my towel!" Karin quickly got out, running after whatever had taken her towel.

She ran through the endless forest, the occasional shrub passing her. She whipped her head from side to side, trying to find whatever had taken her towel. She heard something from her left, and approached the bush cautiously.

She pushed it aside, only to find a den of baby foxes, the towel lying amongst them to keep them comfortable. Her eyes softened, and she heard a growl behind her. She froze; sweat dropping at her horrible luck. She turned slowly, only to see the mother fox standing in a menacing stance. Her hand moved slowly before grabbing her towel and she ran for it. When she turned her head, she saw the mother fox wasn't following her, and after she thought she'd ran far enough, she dropped to the forest floor, panting wildly.

She heard a little noise, and looked back, only to see a little baby fox hanging onto her towel. Karin blinked, before cooing and petting the small, orange/reddish fox's fur, before it suddenly ran off and into a bush. Startled by the sudden action, Karin sighed and shrugged.

"That fox probably knows it's way around better then I do…" And at that, Karin's own words hit her full force. She looked around her, the trees and bushes, flowers and grass all looking the same as she furthered herself, what she thought, out of the forest. About an hour had passed since she'd started her wandering, and she let out a cry of frustration.

"Great, I'm lost!"

* * *

"Kazune-chan, Karin's been missing for an hour…" Kazune and Micchi looked at Himeka's face with alarm, and she quickly began to explain what had happened. 

Q-chan stood there as well, and while Q-chan and Himeka stayed to see if Karin had found her way out, Micchi and Kazune ran off into the woods separately, in an attempt to find Karin.

Kazune had no luck with anything, not being able to find Karin or any sort of sign that there'd been anybody in the forests except for animals.

They had gotten deep into the forest, when Micchi noticed a towel lying on the ground. He picked it up, curious as to why there would be one in such a remote area…

* * *

Karin stumbled out of the forest, a look of exhaustion and absolute happiness on her face when she found that she had made it back to the lake house in one piece. 

"Karin-chan!" Himeka's soft voice cried, before tackling the girl in a hug.

"Himeka-chan, it was horrible! I was lost for so long, and when I thought I couldn't go on…" Karin babbled about how horrible it'd been in the forest, and Himeka laughed when Karin finished, taking in deep breaths of the mountain air.

"Himeka has Karin come back…" Kazune trailed off, and Micchi bounded over to Karin cheerfully.

"Here, love, is this your towel?" He handed her the fluffy white towel, and Karin grabbed it.

"Oops… I must have left it there." She smiled sheepishly, and Kazune rolled his eyes.

"Next time, just get a new towel rather then run off and get yourself lost for two hours."

Karin's face heated up in embarrassment and she attempted to push Kazune into the lake behind him, but tripped and pushed Micchi in instead. Himeka laughed at Karin's antics, and Q-chan smiled. Kazune scowled at the blush on Karin's face, as Micchi laughed at her.

* * *

The night approached quickly, and Kazune stood at the water's edge, staring at the moon's reflection glinting off the smooth water's surface. A green leaf gently floated onto the water, but still rippled and distorted the moon's face. 

Karin approached Kazune quietly, before using her hands to jump onto Kazune's back and cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said in a funny voice, and Kazune could help but laugh. He pried her hands off his, and Karin eyed him.

"Why are you out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Kazune retorted, and Karin pouted.

"Well, whatever." Karin stared at the peaceful lake and smiled brightly at Kazune. Kazune didn't know what compelled him, but his face leaned in towards hers, and Karin's cheeks began to glow, and her eyes closed slowly as their faces got closer and closer.

Kazune's half-lidded eyes watched her face, but suddenly widened as Karin grinned evilly, before pushing Kazune straight into the lake's freezing water.

"I got you back for today!" Karin laughed, pointing at a sputtering Kazune. Kazune scowled, before his mouth spread into a slow smile, and he climbed out of the water, Karin squeaking before running away, with every intention of throwing her in.

* * *

Micchi grinned from inside the kitchen, Himeka standing next to him. Himeka smiled at the two, watching as they dodged and attempted to push each other in without going in themselves. 

Micchi smirked. "Looks like they're having fun."

Himeka laughed, before leaving the room, leaving Micchi to his thoughts and a first class seat to watch the romance between Karin and Kazune begin to glow brightly, twisting and turning as they furthered their relationship.

* * *

HAH! I never intended on Kazune or Karin kissing at the lake house! I just wanted to make it seem like I would. I'm so evil, bwahaha! 

Review, please!

I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll start working on the next one soon! I have to say, when I first started writing this chapter, I had a hard time but once I got to the part where Karin was lost, it all just started typing itself! Thanks for reading!


	16. Lingering

YEAH! THANKS TO **KXKLOVEFOREVER** FOR 100 HIT MARK!

WOOOT. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Sorry this update was so late. I'm so stressed, stupid AP tests!

Title: A Pursuit Of Love

Chapter: 16

Ch. Title: Lingering

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

Standard disclaimer applies!

Enjoy! Another (hopefully fluffy) KazunexKarin moment!

* * *

The night was beautiful, sparkling clear stars were shining brilliantly, the select few darting across its black canvas. Black velvet hung high up, the tall canopies of pine trees holding it up. (1) Sitting on comfortable lounge chairs stuck together, Himeka and Karin shared a large, wooly blanket, holding blue mugs, the smell of hot chocolate floating upwards, the cups warming up their cold hands. They stared up at the sky with awe, giggling and pointing out random stars.

Next to them, Kazune and Micchi sat with their own separate blankets, Kazune refusing to share with a more than willing Micchi. He held his own mug, as did Micchi, who was lapping up the hot chocolate like a kitty to milk. Kazune watched him from the corner of his eyes, rolling his eyes in response to Micchi's expression, but his gaze soon shifted to Karin, her eyes alight, sparkling like the stars in the sky.

He could feel his heart pounding harder against his ribcage, blood rushing up to his cheeks and he quickly looked away when Karin noticed he was looking at her. Karin blushed brightly, hoping nobody, especially Himeka sitting next to her, could feel her body heating up or notice the red on her face.

"Ah! Look at that!" Himeka pointed to the sky, and the stars were falling from the sky, streaking across the dark sky, and Karin brightened, eyes shining and cheeks still bright like the red of a fire, the stars reflecting in her green orbs.

"It's so pretty…" She said, dreamily, voice breathy.

Micchi smiled cheerfully, and Kazune could only turn to watch Karin's face again, only hearing his heartbeat against his chest, and he couldn't help but realize that, no matter how gorgeous the stars were, they were nothing compared to Karin.

* * *

Himeka, Micchi and Kazune had already gone inside, but Karin had lingered outside, mug sitting on the stained wood, snuggled in her blanket as she stared at the still night sky, before watching the water ripple from stray leaves. She sighed, but smiled to herself.

"What's up?" Karin jumped, looking behind her only to see Kazune standing behind her, in his attire from earlier in the day.

"Nothing." She smiled at him, and offered him the spot next to him. He sat down, and the two sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Um…" She started, trailing off. Kazune looked at her, and she colored under his gaze. Kazune, in return, reddened as well, and the two looked away. She looked at him from her peripheral vision, only to notice his brilliant baby blue eyes were still staring at the ground, and in a sudden impetus overcame her and she offered him the blanket.

"I don't need it." He shook his head.

"But you'll get cold!"

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will!"

"NO, I won't!" Kazune said, agitatedly. Karin glared heatedly at his face, before tackling him with the blanket. The two were still lying on the joined lounge chairs, Karin on top of Kazune. The two were bright red by this time, but could only stare into each other's eyes, their heartbeats locked on one another. Karin laid her head on his chest, staring at the sky. Kazune had relaxed, the blanket covering their warm bodies. They didn't need it, for they knew they could keep each other warm with their body heat.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, the free hand under his head. Karin had curled up against Kazune's warm body, the cold air billowing the leaves on the trees slightly.

They continued to stare at the sky, letting the sounds, sights and smells of nature wrap around them. Kazune felt Karin snuggle closer to him, and he couldn't help but flush slightly at their close proximity. Karin felt a slight increase in Kazune's body heat, and giggled quietly to herself. They were comfortable together, the silence no longer awkward.

Kazune noted how familiar the situation was, whilst Karin noticed the same thing. She smiled contentedly to herself, clutching Kazune's white, button up shirt in her fist. The two were no longer paying attention to the sky. Karin turned her head up, only to realize Kazune's face was in a very close range.

She turned bright red, and her body wanted her to turn her head away, but she could only stare at him, doe-like snow pea (2) eyes staring at him. Karin's body was frozen in place, unable to move or turn away from Kazune's mesmerizing eyes. A clear, sky blue met emerald eyes, both their faces heated from their proximity. Karin could feel her eyes closing slowly, and their lips were so close, almost touching…

Karin gave a small push upwards, and the Kazune stared at Karin's face, eyes half-lidded as Karin moved up to meet him further, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Her arms were situated lightly around his waist, small hands with a feather light touch that sent shivers down his back. Parting for air, Karin began to turn a bright red, and Kazune simply smirked at this, but surprisingly didn't raise anything but a bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she giggled at him. She snuggled into his chest, and the two continued to stare at the dotted sky.

* * *

After a prompt cuddling session that had lasted a few hours, Karin and Kazune had decided it was best to go in. Hands linked, Karin pecked Kazune good night as they parted, and she felt slightly lonely from the lack of warmth and the feel and sound of Kazune's heartbeat against hers.

She sighed, watching Kazune disappear around the corner, before stepping into her room. Karin, on the spur of a moment, decided to take a long bath. She threw her clothes on her bed, wrapped herself in a comfortable blanket, and grabbed fresh clothes. She could hear Shi-chan sleeping on the window nook, straining to hear her soft breathing. She stepped into the large, luxurious bathroom. Filling up the bathtub, she added bubbles and looked around to see the room begin to fill with steam. She locked Himeka's door, and turned off the loud water, before slowly sinking in, the cool steam relaxing her muscles.

Karin stared at the steam above her, blowing a few bubbles from a bubble wand, watching them shine before popping. After spending an hour or so in the bath, she stepped out of the water, her body glistening from the water. She wiped down, long blonde hair glossy from being washed. Karin pulled on her clothes, and jumped onto her bed, noticing her clothes underneath her. She yanked them from underneath her, and the familiar scent of Kazune assaulted her nose.

Blinking, she wrapped herself under her covers, holding her shirt close to her nose. She smiled, smelling Kazune's lingering scent on her clothes, and fell asleep slowly and comfortably, her shirt still in her hands.

* * *

The morning came and Karin woke with a renewed vigor, and began to pack her clothes. She opened her door, only to find that she had forgotten to unlock Himeka's door. She leaned her ear against Himeka's door, hearing her soft breathing, symbolizing she was still sleeping. She smiled, quietly unlocking the door before grabbing her toothbrush and other toiletries.

After she'd completely packed up, she grabbed a wide-awake Shi-chan, spinning the cat around in a circle, giggling happily, the after effects of last night's snuggling session causing her to glow, a halo of bliss hanging around her. Shi-chan, quite dizzy, was set down swiftly on a soft, circular pillow on the window nook. She looked outside, watching Kazune and Micchi helping Q-chan-san pack the things in boxes and duffle bags into the car.

Smiling brightly to herself, she grabbed her things before throwing them down the stairs. Karin skipped down the stairs, Micchi and Kazune coming in to grab more boxes.

"Ah, Hanazono-san! Good morning!" Micchi smiled, in an almost catty way, before lifting a box and walking out the door.

"Morning." Kazune said giving a faint smile to her before picking up a few bags and boxes before walking out into the sunshine. Karin noticed, as she touched her cheeks, that her face was flaming red, after running into the bathroom and looking in a mirror. She could still smell Kazune's lingering scent from her shirt.

Sighing to herself, she heard Himeka trip at the foot of the stairs, dropping her bag. Rushing out, she quickly helped Himeka up, Himeka laughing about how clumsy she was.

With one last look to the lake house, she could see a small part of the large, sparkling crystal clear lake from behind the house, smelling the fresh mountain air like she had the first day, and smiled to herself, before turning and piling into the car after Himeka.

* * *

As you can see…

I clearly lied about Kazune and Karin not kissing. Mwahahaha!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, please?

(1) Reeeally bad imagery.

(2) Um, another description for green. Lol.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry this took me forever to update…

And I hope you know, that this story will be ending soon…

!AND! I will be starting two new Kamichama Karin stories after!! Too bad you don't get to know ANY of that!

(Insert evil laughter here)


	17. Pretense, To What?

**First and foremost, I must say this.** If you are going to say that my story sucks, and then tell me what would have made it better, thanks, at least you can write a decent critique/flame. Greaat. I don't care if you hate it, okay yeah don't read it, seriously, but if you're going to tell me it sucks:

**AT LEAST LEAVE YOUR NAME.**

You freaking (censored) for not leaving your name, I don't care about the review what angers me is that this person didn't have enough **GUTS** to leave their **NAME** on the anonymous review for my last chapter! Instead they lamely said 'psh not telling.'

**If you're going to say that, at least do it with some dignity! Or don't say anything stupid at all! You SERIOUSLY look like an IDIOT.**

Now I'm done ranting. Sorry if I offended anyone…

Title: A Pursuit Of Love

Chapter: 17

Ch. Title: Pretense, To What? (...Eh, leads to the next chapter, after you read that then it'll all click...)

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

Standard disclaimer applieeeees! And I'm **SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR THIS SUPER, SUPER LATE UPDATE!!**

**NOTE: At this point, Micchi has stopped his advances towards Karin. …His normal behavior will return. (Like, hitting on Karin? No just kidding.)**

**THIS STORY WILL BE WRAPPING UP SOON. Maybe the next chapter? Eh, we'll see. YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN. IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND THIS STORY WILL BE OVER.**

Or maybe chapter 20… I always like even numbers divisible by 5…. (Readers stare at Authoress like she's crazy.)

* * *

_Relax girl, turn down the lights, No one can see you shining, Relax girl, it'll be alright, No one can stop you if you try, Point of rhythm is to follow it in time, To listen to the beating in your mind, Remember if you seek then you shall find, Woah oh…_

* * *

When she arrived home, she expected everything to be normal. They would unpack quietly by themselves, then all join each other in the kitchen before suddenly beginning to yell at each other randomly for no apparent reason. But it wasn't so, today. But for good measure, Himeka, Karin, and Miyon were quite excited. Ecstatic, if you would like to call it. So hyper to the point where they could have probably caused the Apocalypse and not even noticed. 

…Yes, that happy.

For you see, as Karin had so smartly forgotten (and Himeka, may one point out) until Miyon had suddenly rushed to their house, holding at least fifty kimonos in adorable and random designs, about ready to begin crying, face flushed, and eyes simply wide in the classic puppy dog style. She then began laying the kimonos out on Karin's bed, freaking out about random details, including the obi of the kimono, and potentially the small hand bag and jewelry about it as well. Nonetheless, Karin and Himeka stared at her as though she was psychotic.

"_Oh my god, you guys didn't forget about the school's summer festival!" Miyon cried, staring at them with wide eyes._

_Karin promptly began to freak out as well. "I forgot! We're doing a traditional tea house cosplay café, aren't we!?"_

"_Ah… I forgot while we were at the hot springs…"Himeka said, almost airily in her light soprano voice._

"_Well, lucky for you I brought so many kimonos, we'll all be able to choose!" Karin laughed lightly at Miyon's statement, and glanced over the kimonos. One particular kimono caught her eye, and sly Miyon caught her looking at it._

"_How about this one, Karin-chan?" Miyon smiled coyly, but looking innocent all the while. "You'll look like an empress!"_

"_Ah, I don't know…" Karin said sheepishly, sweatdropping at the overly happy look on Miyon's face._

"_Why don't you try it on!" Miyon smiled sweetly, but Karin could clearly hear the dangerous underlying threat underneath all her sweet and everything nice act._

"_A-alright…" Karin sweatdropped. Himeka and Miyon cooed over a few other kimonos scattered around Karin's room, as she quickly stripped and dressed into the fancy kimono. "D-done…" The two turned towards her, Himeka holding a kimono in her own hands, and Miyon squealed._

_Karin smiled sheepishly, and was sitting on the ground. The kimono was kind of heavy…_

_It was a heavy layered kimono, with a red obi that tied in a large bow in the front, the main kimono wrapped tightly around her in white. Around her arms were loose other kimono layers, the top being a lovely light green with slightly darker colored, flowers clumped together elegantly in an almost antique design, the layer under a light, rose dusted pink, and the one under a slightly darker shade of pink, and the last layer underneath it, was a dark maroon color that accented perfectly with the others. They were in perfect synch with each other, and Miyon quickly grinned cleverly, before grabbing the matching gold headpiece, that was simply almost a thick half flower design with thick petal-like shapes, that was a brilliant gleaming shade of gold, and designs lined the inside of it, three small ovals in each petal, with longer un-connected ovals extending downward, only to be hidden after they reached her bangs. The top 'flower petal' had two rods extending from both sides, and charms hanging off of the end spheres, with three ovals extending one out to the left, the other in the middle, and the last reaching out to the right, with their own oval shaped holes in them._

_Karin also picked up the matching gold fan, the designs like a dark maroon lily that was slowly fading away into the wind on a golden pond, a thick band of maroon strings flowing through near the top, keeping the fan together before stopping on the last blade of each side and hanging down as maroon tassels, a large bead keeping them from sliding._

"_How does it look?" Karin asked curiously, face flushed from the heat of wearing such a thick kimono._

"_Perfect! But what should we do with your hair…" Himeka contemplated with Miyon._

"_Ah! I know…" Himeka cried softly, before putting Karin's hair up in two messy buns on the side of her head, her usual favorite hair accessories holding them in place, strands of Karin's blonde hair falling and framing her face._

_Karin nervously flicked her fan open and closed again and again._

"_Hmmm…" Miyon said quietly, "I like it! Oh, are you going to change into that one?" Miyon pointed at the kimono in Himeka's arms._

"_Yep." She nodded cutely, and Karin began to undress and change back into her regular clothes, pulling off the headpiece and striping away heavy layers of fabric. She turned, to see Himeka completely changed._

"_Wow!" Karin gasped, and Himeka smiled cheekily._

_She was adorned in a red kimono, and the sleeves began to lighten into a pastel sort of red color, a light emerald green layer underneath, only to have another red and then another green. Karin and Miyon tied small red bows into her hair that hung a few inches above her ears, with small pink flowers in the middle._

"_You look so cute, Himeka-chan!" Karin giggled, and Himeka smiled shyly, almost._

"_My turn!" Miyon laughed, digging around for a perfect kimono._

"_You want one that'll impress Yuuki-chan, ne?" Karin said wily, grinning when Miyon abruptly turned, face tomato red and quickly stuttering protests._

_Karin and Himeka soon forced Miyon into a elegant kimono, and Miyon sighed._

_The fabric was light, almost a yukata-like fabric, and was a lovely color of dark pink, and had almost a faux silk like gleam. White flowers and petals outlined the corners of the fabric, and the sleeves were long, reaching near-ground when Miyon's hands were at her side. The white was vivid, standing out in Karin's beige room immensely, a large contrast to the dark pink color, and almost seemed too white to be completely natural. Random green leaves added a splay of color to her two-toned kimono, as well as random light orange/red flowers. Her obi was a light, green color, causing the green leaves to stand out more. Miyon smiled prettily, her hair accenting the smaller splays of color perfectly._

_She had her hair tied back in a half ponytail; with a medium sized bow that had a flower with green leaves attached to it._

The three girls were walking downstairs, holding their designated pieces of clothing and accessories in their small duffel bags.

"You guys ready to go?" Kazune asked, holding one of his own.

"You knew about this and you didn't remind us!?" Karin accused, pointing at the boy she liked.

"Well I thought you knew!" Kazune fired back, and the two were forehead-to-forehead, noses touching.

"Let's just go, children." Miyon sighed, rubbing her temples.

* * *

"Let's make this tea house a success!" The group stared at their pumped up homeroom teacher, who looked like she was about ready to jump on top of the podium in their classroom and start dancing. 

The students were hustling about, setting up the snacks and cups in the back, while setting up the short tables and pillows for people to sit.

"I think people will really like this." Miyon mentioned, as they unloaded small baskets with cute, mini cupcakes and other things.

"Mm!" Karin said, smiling.

"Alright girls and boys, please go change now!" Their homeroom teacher clapped happily, face giddy as she was already changed into her kimono.

* * *

Miyon and Himeka slipped on their kimonos with ease, applying their hair bows, as Karin struggled with her hair. She was standing in front of her gym locker, attempting to pull her hair up. 

"Karin-chan, do you need some help?" Himeka's breathy voice was soft, and Karin turned, nodding furiously.

"Oh, your hair isn't up yet." Miyon stated, helping Himeka with the other side. They then placed the golden headpiece on top and Karin flicked her fan open.

"I love doing that." She giggled.

* * *

Karin's kimono certainly made a statement. Being much longer and more elaborate than the others, she was treading around, carrying trays with a slight train after her, although it wasn't anything anybody could trip on, thankfully. She smiled, as the perfect waitress would, and served drinks and foods obediently, her golden fan in her right hand as she held the tray with it, setting drinks and small plates with cute and filling snacks on them. 

"Ah, Hanazono-san, you look simply ravishing in that kimono!" Micchi cried, attaching himself to Karin.

"M-Micchi, I'm going to fall if you keep doing that!" Karin squeaked, slightly irritated.

"Sorry, love!" He said cheerfully, before practically frolicking away to Kazune.

"Kujyou-kun, doesn't Hanazono-san look lovely today?" Micchi smiled cheekily.

"…Aa." He said simply, before turning to get another table's order.

Poor Micchi was left all alone by a table, and he looked as though he might go into the corner and create a dark little happy place for himself.

"What's wrong with Micchi, Karin-chan?" Miyon asked, eyeing Micchi with pity.

"…Nothing, probably." Karin laughed, before turning to return to the back to finish handing out her orders, and Kazune joined her.

"Karin-chan, Kazune-chan, could you please go get more snacks?" Their homeroom teacher begged, and they watched her oddly.

"We ran out, we seem to be really busy! Please?"

"Alright…" The two chorused.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I had to save the rest of it for the next chapter. 

(Insert maniacal laughter here)

Soo, stay tuned for the next chapter!

…Which will come soon, hopefully!

Review, please?

Thanks again for reading and staying with this story!

By the way, should I put an epilogue?

Oh, and the two stories are going to be under the categories of a Drabble/One-shot collection with any pairings requested, I guess. Maybe. Yeah. We'll see.

And my second story will be a completely new, AU story. Hmm, college+KazunexKarin+YuukixMiyon will be interesting.

Thanks for reading!


	18. The Perfect Moment

OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATES!!!!! Swamped with finals, I'm sure some of you can relate… Have sympathy on this poor, pathetic soul! (Cries)

Title: A Pursuit Of Love

Chapter: 18

Ch. Title: The Perfect Moment

Legend:

"Talk"

'Think'

_Flashback_

Standard disclaimer!

Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the reviews everyone!!!

* * *

They walked out of the main school building onto the courtyard of the large school, completely decked out in their outfits, parents and students whispering and cooing about how great a couple they looked and their amazing outfits. Karin blushed, and Kazune averted his gaze. It was an odd sort of atmosphere between them, really quite odd. They walked by the woods from which Karin remembered what had happened there between Micchi and Kazune, what seemed ages ago. They were quiet, as they walked towards the area where snacks were being sold. 

"So…" Karin started, Kazune glancing at her. But Karin felt quite embarrassed at this, considering she had nothing to follow up her 'so…'

"Eh?" Kazune asked her, as if urging her to finish her sentence, which really had no end.

"Oh, uh never mind." Karin smiled pleasantly at Kazune, and they face forward again to walk towards where the snacks were located.

* * *

Miyon huffed as she pressed her hands and face against the window. Himeka walked up to her, confused, a cute expression on her face as she stared at Miyon. Yuki was watching Miyon, smiling his usual peaceful smile, as Micchi continued to be ignored. 

"What's wrong, Miyon-chan?" Himeka asked softly, watching as Miyon whirled her head around so quickly, she was surprised her head hadn't suddenly dislocated and flew off her shoulders.

"It's Kazune and Karin, they don't seem to be getting anywhere!" Miyon furrowed her eyebrows, before turning back to the window. Her normal, calm demeanor had definitely disappeared. Not that she was calm all the time, to say the least.

"Of course not, Kujyou-kun's too much of a wuss to say anything to her." Micchi huffed, everyone finally deciding to listen to him.

"That's probably true…" Miyon noted.

"Miyon-chan…" Yuki sweatdropped, watching the mint-haired girl huff again, her breath against the window fogging it up slightly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine…" Himeka giggled, muffling her laughs with the sleeve of her kimono.

* * *

"Oh, we don't have any of those left here…" A girl noted from behind the stand of assorted snacks and food, looking at her partner who was digging through boxes, looking for what Kazune and Karin had requested. Karin held in her arms, bags full of food, as did Kazune. 

"Maybe you should check over there." The girl pointed further down the courtyard, near the large gates of the school where people filtered in with children and couples walked hand in hand.

"Thanks." Kazune said, and the two set off, dodging people and trying to keep their overfilling bags from spilling.

"Oh, I can't believe Sensei needed this many…" Karin said, irritated as she dodged a few toddlers running around, attempting to tag each other and weaving their nimble bodies around her legs.

"Maybe we should go drop these off first, before we go for more." Kazune reasoned, and Karin smiled brightly at him. They stopped and turned towards their school building.

* * *

"Oh, you didn't bring everything…" The homeroom teacher noted, and Karin nodded. 

"We decided to bring these back first so we wouldn't drop any." Karin explained, as Kazune set down his bags, setting them up straight so the bags wouldn't tip over and everything would go flying out.

"Because knowing Karin, she'd drop everything." Kazune teased, and Karin huffed, her face turning ruby colored.

"Oh, be quiet!" She harrumphed at him, and the two walked out, bickering cutely at each other. Others watched, giggling and chuckling at their behavior, while their homeroom teacher just, at her expression, clearly didn't get why everyone was laughing.

Kazune and Karin were walking down the stairs, watching people in random outfits and holding large things like, a giant paper machete fish wrapped in orange tissue paper, or two girls in witch costumes, walking towards their haunted café. Karin blinked oddly, watching as the people ran past them with their giant paper machete fish.

"I wonder why they need that for…" Karin asked aloud, and Kazune mumbled something along the lines of not really wanting to know.

"Oh, where did the girl say the stand was again?" Karin looked confused, and Kazune wandered off towards the direction of the woods again. "Hey, wait up!"

They walked in that awkward silence again, towards the stand that was close to the large black wrought iron gates of the school, walking again past the woods, where Karin's thoughts wandered again.

"Hey, I was wondering…" Karin started, but quickly shut her trap.

"What?" Kazune looked at her, confused.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Tell me." Kazune stared at her intensely, and Karin blushed, feeling completely exposed in front of his ice blue eyes.

"Oh, well, I remember hearing you and Micchi talking over there…." Karin started, and Kazune stopped. He turned to face her.

"What were we talking about?" He asked, seriously.

"Uh… the ring Micchi had and… me…" She squeaked out, and Kazune blinked, turning red as well.

"Well, what were you wondering about?" He asked, averting his gaze.

"Um, oh, well nothing really. I just think about it every time we walk by here, and you know we keep walking by and—" Karin babbled, and Kazune interrupted her smartly.

"You're wondering why I agreed that I said I liked you?" He asked, seriously staring straight into Karin's eyes. She turned redder.

"Y-yeah, but then again you must have said it because you wanted the ring quickly and-" Again Karin was cut off.

"I said it because it was true." He said seriously, and Karin blinked rapidly a few times. She smiled and laughed nervously.

"You're just saying that…" Karin blinked, and Kazune shook his head, gently grasping her chin. Karin could have sworn that people had stopped to stare at them, at this point, and she felt the heat rush to her cheeks just from thinking about it.

"I'm not…" And Karin could feel Kazune getting closer, her own eyes slipping closed as Kazune watched her, eyes half-lidded. The world around them had disappeared, the hustle and bustle of the school festival, but Karin would have bet on her life that they had shut up to stare at the two. It was like a scene from a movie, or from a romance novel she'd always read, the perfect kissing moment. She felt Kazune's own lips against hers, and she pressed herself up against him, in response.

It was the perfect moment, and not even Miyon's high-pitched squeal could break their revere, the world coming back full blast at them.

But it was the perfect moment, and Karin wouldn't have had it any other way.

She'd finally found her own happy ever after.

**::OWARI::**

* * *

Horribly, horribly cheesy ending!!!! I'M SORRY IT WAS SO PATHETIC! I'm horrible at ending things. 

Review, please?

WOW, can you people believe it? This story is OVER AND FINISHED WITH!

IT'S CRAZY!!! …CRAZY!!

All right, I want to know, if anybody wants an epilogue? If so, DEMAND FOR AN EPILOGUE. If not, well then, don't. Lol!

It was great writing this story, and THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY 'TILL THE END.

I will be writing a new story under Kamichama Karin.

I love you all! So, until we meet again…


End file.
